Graceful, Beautiful Love
by Capnbananabutt
Summary: Beautiful, Graceful, Harmony. All things Lance McClain has grown up with. With his future set and his dreams big, he is ready to take on the world. Until he meets a boy. A boy who is rough, rigid, and quiet. Will this change anything? Will love get in the way of his dreams?
1. Chapter 1

A soft melody drifted through the breezy rooms of the small ballet studio. It was mid-summer, all the windows were open allowing the smell of tulips and roses to waft inside gently. The music came from one of the warm-up rooms. A mix of piano and violin and joining together to create a beautiful combination that ballet consisted of. The song ended and you could hear the light steps of a dancer in the room. As another song played the steps got quicker and in beat with the rhythm. Ballet was beautiful, graceful, everything this dancer was. The leaps high and strong but the landing soft as a feather. The pirouettes quick but controlled and elegant. The music picked up dramatically and the figure of the dancer pranced and twirled around the room. It was empty but the way they moved filled the space and didn't slow them down. "The Blue Danube" was the title of this piece. A fun, lighthearted piece to warm up too. The music and soft blowing curtains along with the floral scent made the scene surreal but no more peaceful and gorgeous. Ballet was a true art form. No words are needed. The way to express emotion is through dance. The dancer shone in the rays of sunshine through the windows. A small sheen of sweat to show a good days work. The graceful tall figure continued into Fouetes and leaps until the sun had started to set. Only then was the room quiet and started to calm down the bar held strong as the dancer pushed and pulled stretching he tired muscles. Soon after the room was empty and quiet as the dancer left the studio.

Ballet may not be the manliest form of dance but to Lance McClain, it was a great way to exercise, self-expression, and he absolutely loved the grace and beauty of it. He had grown up doing it to stay in shape and ended up sticking with it realizing he had a passion but also a talent. He was top of his class and was working towards a ballet school in New York. A ballet school dreams came true in. He had been dancing for about 11 years now and was ready to go further in his training. He could only dream of his future on his long walks home after rehearsal. He didn't mind the walk today though. It was July and he had only a month until he heard if he was accepted into this Dance School's Auditions. He smiled at the thought and turned his music up letting it take control of his body. His steps became bouncy and in sync with the soft melody as he danced home that evening. He only stopped realizing he had passed his home by a few feet. He laughed softly to himself and proceeded to walk up to the front door. He stopped and looked over his shoulder him. The location of his quaint house was on top of a small hill overlooking a park with a small river running through it. The way the setting sun sparkled off the water filled him with joy and ease. Instead of entering the house he sat down on his porch swing enjoying the view and the nature sounds of birds singing and small children playing in the park. Man, he loved life.

As the moon crept out and the owls started their somber songs, inside the house was Lance. Digging through his barren fridge looking for a good supper. He had trained hard today and needed a good meal. He sighed a little before closing the door to the refrigerator and grabbing his keys. It was time to do some grocery shopping. The boy walked into his bathroom and flipped the overhead light on. He gazed at himself in the illuminated mirror. The lighting r4eally brought out his soft caramel skin and he couldn't help but smile. He was dazzling. He rolled his eyes a little at his narcissism but couldn't help thinking he was a catch. Great personality. Great looks. But why then? Why has no one fallen for him yet? Not that he had time for a boyfriend when all he did was dance. He shrugged the sappy romance out of his mind, fixed his soft brown locks and left the room slipping off the switch on his way out. He threw on a light windbreaker, grabbed a grocery bag and left his house. After locking up he started down the sidewalk. Still warm from the hot summer sun, a nice breeze blew through the trees spreading the aroma of the apple trees his neighbors had. He breathed in deep and exhaled a sigh. Nothing could beat a good walk in the summer's night. The moon was bright and full and lit up the sidewalk in a soft yellow glow. It went perfectly with the song that had just started playing ."Moonlight Sonata"

After a brief ten minute walk, he arrived at his local grocery store. The shelves packed with all kinds of foods from pasta to cereals to cakes and muffins. He grabbed a shopping basket and made his way down the aisle to the back right corner of the store where they held the produce. A nice salad sounds like a nice dinner. Maybe he would treat himself and add croutons to it! He stopped and realized how sad of a thought that was. He decided to really treat himself and grabbed a small candy bar. He followed a very strict diet to keep his body in the best possible shape I could be in need to be perfect for his audition. That didn't stop his cravings though. One candy bar wouldn't hurt. He tossed the sweet treat into his basket of green vegetables. He then went to find a drink for the evening. He decided on a nice bottle of sparkling water. Pomegranate cherry flavored. Once he finished his small shopping trip he placed the basket on the counter. His mind drifted off too far away places as the cashier started ringing in his items.

"Cash or card?"

Lance snapped out of his thoughts only at the random voice. "What?" He asked looking over at the cashier. Only then he noticed how absolutely gorgeous he was. Long black hair. Piercing Violet eyes.

"Cash or card?" The boy asked again. Lance quickly collected himself before a fly could buzz into his gaped mouth. The boy had an eyebrow slightly raised and a semi-annoyed appearance on his face.

"Cash!" He practically shrieked. "Please" He added a little quieter that time. As he handed the money to the boy his eyes couldn't help but wander to the name tag. Lance grinned slightly. Keith. What a great name.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole next 20 or so minutes was a blur. Lance didn't realize he was home until he walked into his front door. He leaned against the shut door and exhaled a large breath. Did he just miss the fact that Prince Charming worked at his grocery this whole time? Was he new? He couldn't get those eyes out of his mind. They were so dazzling yet held such a deep sorrow. His hair was a little long but great nonetheless. More to grab. He chuckled to himself and strolled into his kitchen placing the grocery bags onto the dining table. He started unpacking his dinner and started humming softly to himself. He pulled out a cutting board and started slicing the cucumber he had gotten. Once fully sliced he scooped them up and plopped them into a bowl. He then started slicing bell peppers, lettuce, tomato, avocado, and carrots. After all of his ingredients were prepared he mixed them all together in a large salad bowl before sprinkling a light vinaigrette and adding a few pinches of croutons. He served up a large serving and flopped onto the couch in his living room. He cracked open his bottle of fizzy water before pouring it over ice in a tall glass. He picked it up and took a sip enjoying the ice clink sounds it made. It tasted pretty good actually. He ate his dinner in a comfortable silence and once he had finished he sat his plate down on the end table before pulling out his candy bar. A Mars Bar. Unwrapping the candy bar he pulled his laptop into his lap and opened a web browser before typing in a few words and clicking go. Facebook popped up and he typed a certain name into the search bar. Over 3,000 Keith's. He sighed and tried to type in the store's name alongside it to narrow down the search. His breath caught as one name appeared. With the picture of the handsome boy from the grocery store. And he was smiling.

The next morning was the same it always was. The alarm went off at 7 am, a quick shower to wake him up, and a beep from the coffee machine signaling it was done brewing. As Lance sipped his morning coffee he realized he had forgotten to get something for breakfast and breakfast being the most important meal of the day he decided he had to run to the grocery on his way to rehearsal. Grab some fruit or some juice or a quick glance at a super hottie? Or all three. He quickly grabbed his jacket before rushing out excited to maybe see this boy again. What are the odds of him working again this morning? Very slim but he kept hoping and made his way. The air had a chill to it but it was enjoyable on his walk. Kids were running about getting ready t board the school bus to rush them away to eight hours of education. He couldn't help but not miss those days. High-school was rough for him. A gay ballerina apparently didn't put him very high o the pecking order. Now that was behind him and he could happily move on with his life.

Once he approached the store he paused outside the doors. Would it be creepy if he came in only last night? He built a small fire of courage in his stomach and walked through the automatic doors. He was greeted by the familiar sight and scanned the registers for the boy. To his disappointment, he wasn't there. He was so focused on his searching he didn't realize someone came up and bumped his arm.

"Hey! I haven't seen you here in a while!" Lance jumped at the voice but calmed down realizing it was his old friend Hunk. Hunk worked in the bakery of the store and the two got really close last summer when Lanced volunteered for the bakery.

"Hey, Hunk. I've been shopping at nights now sadly, I'll make sure to stop by more to see you" Hunk grinned and his whole face lit up. Hunk was a big guy. Tall, stocky, but not at all intimidating. A big teddy bear of a guy.

"How about we grab lunch, or an ice cream, and catch up?" Hunk suggested moving a small cart of cooked pastries to the bakery. Lance followed, glad for the company of an old friend.

"I have rehearsal until 5 but we can go after that" He suggested with a smile. His eyes widened a bit and his smile dropped as his eyes locked on to the same boy fro the night before. He came from the back room and was putting an apron on. Lance felt a little queasy and a small pink hue lit up his face and neck, Hunk raised an eyebrow and looked behind him to see what caused Lance to react so strangely.

"You know Keith?" He asked a little surprised. Keith had started a few days ago. He had just moved to town and hasn't had time to meet anyone yet

"W-what? No! No, I mean. Well, I met him last night when he checked me out. I mean my groceries. When he checked my groceries out." Lance stuttered stupidly and mentally smacked himself for being so silly. The large boy smiled before letting out a large boisterous laugh. He bent over trying to catch his breath and slapped Lance on the shoulder. Lance looked around quickly embarrassed at the loud scene Hunk was causing. He locked eyes with Keith from across the store and his face grew into a deeper red. Keith raised an eyebrow slightly and Lance turned around and tried to shush Hunk.

"Dude! You just blew my cover!" He whispered pushing Hunk behind a large rack of bread. "Calm down!" Hunk caught his breath and wiped at his eye.

"You totally got the hots for the new kid!" He wheezed.

"Shut up! I do not! I mean, he's definitely attractive but I- wait! I do not!" He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Hunk. " I need to get breakfast and go rehearse. I'll see you at 5!" He turned to walk away but stopped and whipped around "And don't you DARE mention this to Keith!" Lance quickly grabbed an apple and a granola bar and made sure to go to a different register then Keith's He then practically ran out of the store and to the dance studio. His mind was a buzz and it wouldn't quiet until he was in the studio and the music started.

Lance was stretching his middle splits and grabbed his phone. As he pulled through his center he laid his stomach onto the ground before pulling up Facebook on his phone. He couldn't help but stare at the picture of Keith on his profile. He looked so happy. So different from the way he was now. He was new? So maybe he was just lonely and hadn't been introduced to friends yet. Pulling his legs in he sat crisscross applesauce and scrolled through Keith's pictures. He didn't have many but they were mostly of his family. Him, his mom, and dad Lance assumed. The dad was tall, muscular, and handsome and wore a cowboy hat in most pictures. The mom was strong looking too. Strong eyes, purple tinted hair with a red streak. But her smile was so gentle it softened her features and he could see the kindness in her eyes and she held the small bundle. Baby Keith. Man, he had a lot of hair as a baby. His attention snapped back to reality when a white-haired girl walked in. She grinned big seeing Lance and ran up throwing her arms around him,

"Lancey Lance! It's been ages!" She shrieked in the embrace. Lance couldn't help but break out into a big grin hugging her back.

"Allura! I've missed you! Hows New York?" He asked excitedly. Allura joined him on the floor tossing her duffel bag aside.

"Lance! It's so amazing! I cannot want to experience it with you! You have about a month right? Until you get your acceptance letter"

"IF I get the letter," Lance said meekly looking down at his hands. Allura was an old friend from the dance studio. They grew up dancing together and he considered her his best friend. Then she was accepted into the ballet school in New York and left last fall to follow her dreams. Now it was Lance's turn. He was so excited to dance with her again.

"Let's go! The duet won't practice itself!" She stood up and rummaged through her bag before pulling out her slippers. She tied them up her calf before reaching a hand out for Lance to take. The audition process was challenging for this school. They had to go through three days of rigorous training, dancing, and technique work and only then would 5 proceed to the last round of judging. The last round consisted of one solo piece and a duet piece. Luckily you got to choose which pieces from a small list they sent out. Lance felt strongest with both pieces being from the Swan Lake ballet. He chose to do his duet with Allura knowing they made a killer pair. Now that she was visiting every couple of days they had time to perfect the most important performance of his life.

"Let's get busy!" Lance smiled as he started the music. 


	3. Chapter 3

Allura was so beautiful. Her figure danced around the floor with such elegance but also so much power. Her presence filled the whole room and Lance just stared in awe. He could not wait to learn from this school. Allura was way better then she had ever been here in this small towns studio. She was really excited to show him a piece she had been working on for her own audition. The duet practice was great and they both felt they were ready to perform at the audition. After Allura finished Lance clapped wildly making her blush and take a curtsy.

"Thank you, thank you." She laughed aloud. She came and sat next to her longtime friends and he offered her a water bottle. She gratefully took it and took a couple gulps. She sighed and relaxed into the floor worn out.

"So, tell me, Lance. How's life been?" She asked looking up at him. She knew all he did was rehearse but she was more interested in if he had found someone yet.

"It's been great actually. I am here every day and when I'm not I usually am just sleeping or eating" He chuckled.

"No no no. I mean, have you met anyone yet?" She clarified wiggling her eyebrows a bit. Lance's eyes widened a bit. How did she know? Could she smell it on him? His reaction was all the answer she needed.

"Ohhh Lancey Lance! Tell me! Is he handsome? Kinda crazy? We both know you like a little crazy." She nudged him with her elbow and in response, a tomato-faced boy sat next to her.

"Well... I.. he is.. handsome. I've barely spoken to him so I am not sure if he's..wild.." He choked out in embarrassment but not denying it.

Allura giggled a little and scooted close to him. "What's his name? You know that at least right?"

"It's Keith. He works at the grocery store. Apparently, he just moved here a few days ago." Lance explained and continued to tell the story of last night and this morning's events. Allura sat and listened with a small devilish grin and once he finished she nudged him again.

"The grocery store huh?" She cooed and stood up before throwing her shoes and jacket on. "Shall I go meet him?" She suggested. Lance flew up in a frenzy,

"W-what? NO!" He exclaimed grabbing her arm lightly. "No no no. Hunk already embarrassed me enough for one day!" The only reply he got was a laugh.

After a warm, tearful goodbye Allura was headed back to New York. He always got emotional seeing her go. It just sucked that she left without him. It drove him to do better though so he was also grateful for the opportunity to grow. He will join her soon enough he hoped. He checked the time, 4:45 pm. He had just enough time to meet Hunk for an early dinner. He met up with Hunk outside of the grocery. Lance peeked in best he could and Hunk rolled his eyes.

"Keith got off at two today," He said giving Lance a pointed look. Lance kind of pouted a bit wishing he could have seen him.

"I wasn't looking for him!" He said trying to get Hunk off his scent trail. He just earned another eye roll from the bigger boy.

"Where would you like to go?" Hunk asked as they headed away from the store. Lance thought a bit and they both seemed to have the same idea.

About 15 minutes later they were both seated in a small cafe ordering milkshakes. They always came here together last summer. Every Friday they would order milkshakes and fries and discuss that week's adventures. It was a total blast from the past. Lance ordered his usual milkshake, chocolate banana, while Hunk loved the Oreo himself. They waited in comfortable silence for their cold treat to arrive. Lance felt a little guilty indulging in two sweets in the same week but it was a special occasion so he let it slide.

"So, you and Ke-" Hunk was cut off by a sharp look from Lance.

"Hunk. I haven't even spoken to the guy other than a few rambling words. It's nothing." He huffed at Hunk's persistence. Hunk was about to shoot back a response but the milkshakes arrived and they both happily dug into the creamy treats in silence. They both exchanged gleeful moans at the delicious substance. An order of curly fries later arrived and they tucked into those without hesitation. Lance was the one to break the silence.

"So, If there was any chance...I should talk to him right?" Lance didn't have anyone to gush too so he felt he needed to talk to Hunk. He could understand he works with the guy. He definitely couldn't talk to Allura bout it. Shes too crazy with her thoughts an ideas. Hunk grinned and sat the now empty milkshake glass down.

"I think you should. You never until you try right? Plus, if he gets to know you like I have he'd totally be in love with you from the start. You really are such a great guy Lance" He finished before taking another curly fried potato and devouring it. Lance chewed his lip thoughtfully at that. Hunk saw the hesitation and added quickly.

"If I was gay, I'd date the fuck out of you." That earned a small laugh from Lance.

"Thanks buddy," He said before smothering a curly fry in ketchup and sending it down the hatch.

"I'm just not good at this stuff. It's not in my ballpark. I wouldn't even know what to say. Paper instead of plastic, please. Oh, can you scan this coupon for me? Like, what do I say? " He sighed feeling hopeless about the situation. Hunk was shaking his head slightly.

"Or you say, Hey, you're hot lets bang." Lance's head shot up and he reached over covering Hunks mouth lightning quick.

"Hunk!" He hissed practically but Hunk couldn't control his bellows of laughter. Lance started laughing a little despite himself and soon they both were cracking up in their seats.

"No but really. You just got to go for it, dude. Be blunt." Hunk finished before looking down at the basket of fries then up at Lance with a challenging glint in his eye. Lance looked down and noticed only one small curled potato left. Lance shrugged and waved his hand.

"Go for it big guy," he said with a smile watching Hunk savor it as if it was the last thing he would ever eat. For some reason, Lance felt a burst of confidence and looked at Hunk seriously.

"Hunk, You know what I am going to do?" Hunk paused mid-chew and raised an eyebrow in reply. "I am going to go in and talk to Keith!" He stated proudly and felt himself start to get more and more confident.

"Talk to me about what?" A voice sounded behind him. At that moment every ounce of confidence and, well, brain power ceased to exist within Lance. He barely managed to turn his head to see Keith. Standing right behind him with a milkshake in his hand and the same raised eyebrow but instead of annoyance on his pretty face, it was a hint of curiosity and something else. Excitement?


	4. Chapter 4

Lance's mind was totally blank and all he could do was stare at Keith. Hunk saved the day by greeting Keith.

"Hey! Lance was just interested in applying to be a cashier and thought he could talk to you about an application!" Keith didn't seem to buy the story but went along with it. Keith leaned against the table across from the two sitting boys. Lance still wasn't able to comprehend what had happened and just sat there.

"My advice, don't work there. It sucks." Keith said looking sideways at the petrified boy. 'Sucks' was the only word Lance heard. What were they talking about? Lance snapped out of his daze and looked at Hunk lost.

"Well, Lance! You heard Keith. Don't apply at the grocery store" Hunk said with a wink to catch Lance up to the story. Keith rolled his eyes obviously not convinced by the acting.

"Why would I apply at the grocery store?" Lance said confused before it finally registered in his brain.

"Oooh! Yeahh. The grocery store!" Lance said trying to pull out a smile through his embarrassment. Kill him now.

"I'm leaving now" Keith huffed and pushed himself off the table leaving the two boys behind him to wallow in their failure.

"Nice going" Hunk said shaking his head at the sad excuse of flirt Lance had.

"It's not my fault! I didn't even notice him!" Lance groaned burying his head in his arms on the table.

"I can never see him again. Ever." He mumbled.

"Oh hush Lance. It wasn't that bad" Hunk said trying to cheer him up a bit. Lance glared at him before resuming his buried head position.

"It was the worst Hunk." Lance sighed and sat up. He waved the waitress over for the check. He pulled out his wallet, left a twenty, and stood up.

"I'll walk you home big guy. I think I need to go drown myself in self pity over a marathon of Voltron." Hunk laughed a little at that and followed him out of the small diner. They walked in silence for a while before Hunk spoke.

"You still watch Voltron huh?" He said amused at the fact. It was kids show. Robots, lions, magic. Kid stuff. Lance gave him a look before pushing him to the side gently.

"Don't judge me. I think it's great." The two boys walked side by side towards the nearby neighborhood Hunk resided in. Once Hunk was at home Lance turned and headed to his own place. He put in his earphones and scrolled through his playlists. Most of his music was classical ballet tunes but he decided to turn on some good old fashioned Pop music. He took a few Hip Hop classes growing up and did enjoy getting a little funky. It was fun to let a little loose and not have to be so uptight and perfect. Honestly he enjoyed every form of dance. He just excelled at Ballet. It suited his body type well.

His walk home was the same as any day until he came across a small house with a furniture truck in its driveway. That usually signaled a move in. He slowed his gait down curious to who this new neighbor could be. His heart stopped seeing the dark haired boy helping carry a couch into the house. Lance looked around frantically and practically dove into a bush next to him. Shit! Keith lived HERE. Lance lived less then five minutes away from super hottie? He stayed low to the ground and watched the boy and the mover come back out and grab chairs and a dining table.

"Lance. Get your ass up and go offer to help" He whispered to himself willing some courage. It would give him an excuse to talk to Keith. Lance took a deep breath and exhaled slowly standing up. He brushed himself off and jogged across the street walking right up to the back of the truck before he could change his mind.

"Need any help?" he asked as casually as he could. Keith turned a little surprised at his sudden appearance.

"Oh.. Um.. Yeah, Sure thanks." He said and Lance grinned in response hopping into the back of the truck. It took about half an hour to carry in and set up everything. The truck driver left before Lance leaving the two boys alone in the house. Lance looked around curiously.

"Nice place!" He said noticing it was pretty empty in the means of decor. Keith came over and leaned again the wall near Lance.

"Thanks. It was my Grandma's place. She left it to me." He said a softly looking down at hi hands. Lance frowned a bit.

"Sorry to hear that man." He didn't know what else to say. His family was alive and well back home in Cuba. He missed them sure but they weren't dead. Keith looked at Lance and then to the clock above Lance's head.

"It's pretty late. I shouldn't keep you much longer." Lance went to object but took it as a nice version of 'Get out' Lance smiled and opened the door to leave.

"Oh and Lance." Keith started. Lance turned around at his name. "You have a twig in your hair" Keith motioned to his leaf filled hair. Lance reddened and ran out the door shutting it quickly behind him before sprinting home. He stopped only when he was safe inside his sanctuary.

"I HAD A TWIG IN MY HAIR" He groaned in frustration and flopped face first onto his couch. "Time to really die" He murmured into the couch cushion.

The next morning was the one day Lance had to sleep in. No rehearsal. No responsibilities. Sunday. Lance stretched out and yawned before sitting up in bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and smiled at the sun that shone through the window. A beautiful day awaited him. He glanced at the alarm clock next to him. It was 10:36 am. Lance lazily got up before heading to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and brushed his teeth and hair before going into his kitchen and starting a pot of coffee. He leaned against the counter waiting for his morning cup of caffeine. He yawned again before grabbing a mug and pouring the freshly made black liquid into his cup. He took it and his laptop to his front porch and sat on his porch swing. He was in basketball shorts, tank top, and blue lion slippers. He didn't mind. He was comfy and his neighbors could deal with it. He sipped his warm coffee and opened his laptop before logging into Facebook. His finger hesitated above the mouse pad. Should he friend request Keith? What if he didn't use Facebook anymore? Lance closed his eyes clicking the button. He let out a breath once the request went though and sat back enjoying the view. About 3 minutes went by before he heard a notification sound from his computer. He looked at it and almost choked on the mouthful of coffee he had. Keith had accepted his friend request!


	5. Chapter 5

Today was already looking up to be a great day. Lance was on such a high the rest of the morning. He decided to hit the beach on such a nice day. He fluttered around his place getting ready for his day trip. He chewed his lip thinking of which swim trunks to wear. Blue or red? Blue was always his favorite go to so he slipped on the blue trunks before slipping into some flip flops and grabbing his beach bag. He grabbed his sunglasses and a sun hat. He didn't worry about sunscreen. His ski never burned. He locked up and grabbed his bike from the back. He pedaled to the beach It was only a 30 minute bike ride before he hit the sandy shores. He locked up his bike and headed towards the crystal blue water. He stopped and looked around deciding this was the perfect spot. He fluffed out and placed his beach towel down before flopping on his back.

"Man, This is heaven" Lance pulled his sunglasses over his eyes and laid back soaking in the sun. He sighed to himself wishing he had brought headphones. All the girls giggling and staring at him was kind of annoying. He lifted his head and glasses looking at the group of pre-teens checking him out. They giggled more and twiddled their fingers at him. He groaned and laid his head back again. Of course he'd attract everyone he didn't want to. After a good 15 minutes he flipped onto his stomach giving his back half a turn in the sun's rays. That earned more sounds from the group of girls as they not so quietly complimented his ass. Lance buried his head in the towel ready to find a new spot before a shadow came over him. Lance sighed and pulled of his glasses.

"Look ladies. I'm sure you're nice or whatever but I don't play for your team so if you could stop checking me out, that'd be great." He then looked up prepared for hurt looks and disappointment but to his surprise it was Keith standing above him with a mall smirk and a look of amusement on his face. Lance whined a bit and buried his face again. No matter what he did it just embarrassed himself in front of Keith.

"Good to know" Keith said with a hint of taunting in his voice. Keith laid his own towel next to Lance's and sat down. Lance looked over at him as he got comfy. He couldn't help but noticed his red trunks and how well the color complimented him. Keith leaned back on his arms and tipped his head looking over at the mess of a boy next to him. Keith knew full well Lance had thing for him that much was obvious. He decided he'd have a little fun with it. He was hot enough. His skin almost glowed against the sun, the perfect mix of tan skin, muscle, and well, a nice ass. Keith smiled a bit and looked out over the ocean. It was a nice day for the beach.

A few awkward minutes went by before either of the boy's spoke. Lance had resumed a sitting position and was messing around with a loose string on his towel. Lance stole glances over at Keith beside him who happened to be leaning back enjoying the sun himself. Lance hoped he wore sunscreen or his pale ass would be crispy red tomorrow. Keith felt Lance's eyes on him and he looked over at him and a smirk.

"Like what you see?" He asked tipping his head slightly. Lance flared up and looked away quickly not knowing what to say about getting caught staring.

"I..Uhm Jeez. I'm going to go. uh. Swimming in the ocean. Over there" Lance said before hurriedly getting up and making his way to he the of the water. Keith allowed a small chuckle to escape at that and he stood up himself. He stretched out getting cooes from the small group of girls from before. Keith narrowed his eyes at them but didn't say anything. Damn girls were gushy. Keith headed towards Lance and stopped a few feet away. Lance was walking deeper into the ocean and stopped when the water reached his waist. He sighed and let the water lap around him. It was the perfect temperature and cooled him off perfectly. Keith walked into the water and stood next to Lance. Lance looked over at Keith and got a little red in the cheeks. He looked down at the water and suddenly felt a little self conscious of being so exposed. Keith looked back at the group of girls who were gawking over the both of them and decided he would get rid of them for good. Keith scooted a little closer to Lance before leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"You look great in those trunks." He said letting his voice drop low. His breath made Lance's shiver and go even redder. What? Lance turned to Keith to question the comment but Keith leaned in and wrapped his arms around Lance's waist pulling him against himself and pulling Lance's face close with his hand. Lance couldn't speak at the sudden way things had escalated. He was too shocked to pull away from the boy. Keith leaned in towards Lance and their lips were only centimeters apart when Keith let his eyes wander to the shore. The group of girls had noticed and turned to leave. At that Keith looked back at the surprised boy in arms and Keith promptly let go sending an unbalanced Lance backwards into the water. Lance sputtered and coughed standing up again.

"What the hell man?" He coughed out pushing his wet hair back from his eyes. Keith just shrugged and walked past Lance and deeper into the ocean. Lance couldn't help but replay what just happened. Keith tried to kiss him? But why? He didn't even know this kid! He didn't seem to realize it was a ploy to get rid of the fan-girls. Lance turned towards Keith again getting a little angry at his passiveness.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" He said going after Keith. Keith smiled hearing the boy come up behind him. Lance swam up to Kieth and tread water next to him. They were quite far from shore now and Lance had no more patience for Keith's attitude.

"What's your deal man?" He asked watching Keith through narrowed eyes. Keith turned to him and smiled a bit.

"What? I just wanted to get rid of those annoying girls on shore. I did you a favor." He said turning his head back towards the open ocean. Lance rolled his eyes and turned to swim back to shore but before he got too far Keith reached out and grabbed his arm. Lance looked over at Keith surprised at the boy's grip. Keith turned to Lance and pulled him over to him.

"I thought you'd like it." Keith said smiling at Lance as if to taunt him. Lance reddened a bit not understanding why Keith was saying these things. He had to know he was into him right?

"I don't know what you mean" Lance said trying to keep his nerves bottled up. He'd never imagined this would happen or that he would be so close to a half naked Keith. Keith took the opportunity to pull Lance against himself again and wrapped his arms around the skinny boy. Lance sucked in a breath and without thinking put his hands on Keith's shoulders to keep himself balanced. Keith smiled and watched Lance's expression change. Lance couldn't break his gaze away from Keith's His eyes were so brigand so dark and so...deep. Lance felt Keith's hand travel down his chest and to the edge of his swimming trunks. It took a few seconds to register what the tugging feeling was and once he realized it he shoved against Keith and a small gap grew between the boys. Lance's hands immediately went to tie the strings that Keith had just untied. Lance was tomato faced feeling vulnerable under Keith's gaze. Keith let out a small chuckle and winked before turning and swimming back to shore. Lance could only stare after him frozen in spot. He got a sinking feeling that maybe Keith was toying with him.

Keith walked out of the ocean and shook out his wet hair. He laid back on his towel and waited for the pretty tan boy to come back. Lance stayed in for another couple of minutes so he could grow enough confidence to go confront Keith. Plus he needed time to cool off. He wasn't used to being touched like that and it awoke something that needed to be put back to sleep.

After those few minutes passed Lance was heading back to shore. He stomped up to the sun soaking dark haired boy and crossed his arms.

"You need to explain yourself. " Lance demanded looking down at Keith. Keith opened one eye looked Lance up and down, then closed it again.

"Sit pretty boy" He said reaching out and patting Lance's towel next to him. Lance nervously sat down beside Keith. Maybe this is what dating was like? Blunt and awkward? Lance wasn't well versed in this stuff. He went with it though deep down enjoying the attention from Keith. There was an awkward silence after that. Keith sighed loudly and sat up looking over at Lance.

"Dude. Do you want to fuck or not?" That took Lance off guard.

"E-excuse me?" Lance sputtered not knowing how to answer that. Keith rolled his eyes and turned his body towards Lance.

"You're into me. All you do is stare and ramble around me. It's okay to be interested. I just don't have patience to wait for you to grow a pair and ask. There's a bathroom like 10 feet away. Let's go and get it over with." Keith said standing up from his spot. Lance was dumbfounded the way things had transpired.

"I don't want..what?" Lance stood up. "I don't want to 'fuck' you. Well I mean.. not right now. Dinner first or something?" He suggested. His heart sank a bit as Keith broke into laughter.

"That's funny. Well. I don't date. So if you're not ready to shut up and bend over I'm leaving." Keith said crossing his arms. He raised an eyebrow expectantly at Lance. Lance couldn't look Keith in the eyes. He just felt dirty? If he had known Keith was only into sex he wouldn't have tried so hard to get to know Keith. It was kind of a bummer though. Lance might have dreamed the two getting a little crazy but not in the beach bathroom. Quick and dirty wasn't really his style. Not that he knew what his style was but he just assumed his first time would be romantic or something. Keith took Lance's silence as his answer and scooped up his towel and walked away leaving a trembling boy on the beach.


	6. Chapter 6

(Mature warning: Attempted sexual advances)

Lance never went home as quick as he did after what just happened. He threw his bike down and ran inside and shut the door quickly. He sank to the ground trying to catch his breath. He shortened a 30 minute bike ride to 15 minutes. He sat there for a while before he calmed down. So Keith was not an option. He was only looking for a quick fuck. Lance was so disappointed but he couldn't get hung up on that. He didn't like the feeling that Keith just saw him as a piece of meat though. Lance went and changed into sweatpants and a loose blue and white baseball tee. He sat on his couch and put his head in his hands. He never imagined his first sexual experience would be an awkward boner in the ocean followed by pretty much a prostitutes invitation to the beach bathroom.. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Why was this such a big deal? He pulled out his phone from his bag and dialed Allura's number. He had no idea what to say to her. She answered on the third ring, worry in her voice. Lance took a deep breath before filling her I on the day's events.

Once he finished the line was silent as Allura processed and thought of a reply.

"Lance.. I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." She said wishing she could be there to comfort him. Lance laughed a little with no humor in it.

"It's just my luck though huh?" He said standing and walking into the kitchen. He sat his phone down on the counter with Allura on speakerphone as he prepared his lunch. He had some salad leftover from yesterday and decided that would do.

"So, are you ready for auditions?" She asked hoping this would put him in a better mood.

"I am so ready Allura. The sooner I get out of here the better!" He said carrying his bowl of lunch and phone to the table. He settled into his food listening to Allura grill him about proper nutrition and exercise but also enough sleep and so on. He didn't mind listening to her ramble. It made him feel better. The two friends talked for hours before it was almost midnight in New York. They said their goodbyes and Lance hung up with a sigh.

It was still early so decided to head out and take a walk. He got dressed into more presentable attire before heading out. He couldn't help but look over at Keith's house as he passed by it. It didn't seem like he was home right now. How could he go grocery shopping now? He didn't think he could ever face him again. Lance could not imagine why someone would turn into someone like Keith. Pray on the weak for a quick bite? Maybe someone really hurt him and he was scared to open up again. Lance stopped walking feeling bad for the boy now. He wasn't messed up. He was just wounded. Lance decided to give Keith another try. Maybe he could help him heal. He continued his walk working out a plan to get together with Keith to talk. He passed the grocery but continued on his way down the sidewalk. He needed a milkshake and curly fries.

He arrived at the small cafe and ordered is usual. He ordered smalls not having Hunk to eat most of the fries. As he waited for his food he pulled out his phone and went onto Facebook. He opened messenger and paused before clicking on Keith's name.

'Hey. Can we talk?' Lance didn't know what else to say as he pushed sent. He watched the message send and sat his phone down at the arrival of his milkshake. He gratefully thanked the waitress. He caught the name on the small tag she wore on her apron. Katie. It's a pretty name he thought sipping on his shake. Allura would smack him into next week if she knew he had two milkshakes this week. He would leave out some details next time they talked. His fries came and he started eating the crispiest ones first. He looked over at his phone when it vibrated on the table next to him He clicked the screen on to see a reply from Keith.

'Come by. I'll be home in 20' Lance hurried to finish his fries and downed his shake. He left a hefty tip like normal and headed out. His stomach was sick with nerves but he would not let butterflies hold him back. Even if Keith wasn't into dating him he could at least help him and make a new friend?

Keith was surprised Lance had changed his mind so quickly. He wasn't complaining. It had been a stressful week moving and he needed to let off some steam. He did feel bad for the boy, it would be rough for him for about a day afterwards. Not that it bothered Keith. He got home and went in but frowned a bit realizing he hadn't gotten a bed set up yet. He walked over and pushed his weight on the dining table. That would hold nicely. Plus the walls did a good enough job to throw someone against. He did have the couch too if all else failed. He felt his pants tighten a bit thinking of the pretty boy under him. He had pretty eyes. He had pretty skin. Damn. He was just a pretty guy. His thoughts were paused when a soft knock came on the door.

The door opened revealing Lance behind it looking way too innocent to be coming over for sex. It just turned Keith on more.

"Come in" Keith said standing to the side. A cautious Lance walked in offering a small smile to Keith. The front door shut and Keith slipped his own jacket off tossing it on the couch before walking up to Lance. Lance swallowed hard seeing Keith lose a layer.

"I just wanted to talk.." Lance said before Keith came up close.

"No talking needed. We can talk after" He said softly leaning in closer. Lance stepped back quickly

"After? Keith no. I didn't come here too.. wait. You think I came over to have sex with you?" He asked his voice raising a bit. Keith stopped and his face darkened a bit.

"Then why did you come?" He asked his temper flaring a bit. Lance stood his ground though and straightened his shoulder sot allowing the boy to frighten him.

"I came to talk. You need a friend here and I'm offering myself to fill that position." He thought he could have maybe chose better word choices because Keith's lips twitched into a slight smile.

"So now about you stopped so I can fill your position?" Keith asked moving towards Lance again.

"No! Stop Keith" Lance said backing away again but his legs bumped against the table not allowing him to move away any farther.

"Should have thought before you came over then huh?" Keith said putting his arms on each side of Lace.

"Don't worry you'll thank me when I'm done" he crooned into Lance's ear. Lance felt a shiver up his spine and put both hands o Keith's chest holding him back.

"Keith. I'm serous. We aren't doing this." He said but his voice wavered a bit. Lance was getting a little scared but Keith took it as a challenge. Keith grabbed both of Lance's arms before raising them above his head and pushing Lance over the table and flipping him over not too gently. Lance yelped in surprise at Keith's speed and strength. Keith pinned Lances hands behind his back with one hand as he started undoing his jeans. Lance squirmed against Keith's iron grip with a pit quickly growing in his stomach.

"Keith stop. This isn't funny. Let me go" He said his ears getting hot and his legs started trembling. This is not how he wanted it. Keith just tightened his grip on the boy beneath him before using his free hand to start on Lance's jeans roughly. Felling his hands undo his zipper made Lance realize Keith wasn't playing. Lance bucked his hips as hard as he could catching Keith off guard enough his grip loosened enough lance could slide out of his grip. Lance shoved Keith hard away from him. He was visibly shaking and wiped his cheeks off with his sleeve feeling warm liquid on them. He then realized he had started crying. Keith just started laughing a little

"Come on Lance. It's just sex." he said thinking Lance was being such a baby about this. Lance couldn't speak afraid his voice would fail him. He just did his pants back up with trembling fingers and left. He walked past Keith and out the door before walking down the sidewalk. He made it about one block before his legs collapsed underneath him and he sank to the ground and cried. He hadn't been so scared in his life. Keith was right though. It was just sex. But apparently it meant different things to either boy.

He barely made it home before he threw up. He grimaced at the curly fries that he had just had a few hours before. His nerves and anxiety had gotten the best of him. He cleaned himself up before deciding to go to bed early. He made himself some tea and snuggled into bed. He was still sick to his stomach over the altercation between Keith and himself earlier that evening. He finished his tea before snuggling deeper into his blankets and closing his eyes ready to just end this day and get back to rehearsal tomorrow. Once he got accepted and moved to New York he would never have to see Keith again.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Lance's alarm was still going off. Lance just laid there in bed listening to the steady beeping. He hadn't slept well at all that night. His dreams were replays of yesterday all ending differently. If Lance hadn't tried to be kind to him it wouldn't have gone down like that. Lance played right into the trap Keith laid out for him. He groaned and sat up in bed and looked over at his noisy alarm clock before reaching over and clicking it off. He threw the blankets off himself and stood up stretching out his long body. He yawned and headed into the bathroom to shower himself awake. It was a quiet, kind of somber morning as Lance prepared himself for the day. Waiting for his coffee felt like an eternity but when the machine finally beeped at it's completion Lance perked up a bit excited at the aspect of soon having his morning Joe. Once his mug was empty, rinsed, and put in the dishwasher, Lance went to his room to pack his duffel for the day. He opened his closet and looked at his multiple pair of practice slippers. He decided to grab a small box from the top shelf and opened it revealing a shiny new pair of black, sleek, leather ballet slippers A gift from Allura when she found out he had applied at the New York Ballet school. They were what he would audition in so he decided it would be good to break them in now so they were ready for his big performance in less then a month. Lance felt confident he was ready and he would get into at least the second round of judging.

Less then an hour later Lance was stretching out in the empty studio like usual. The wooden floors were cold under his legs. He stretched his left and right splits as well as his middle. He stretched out his neck and back next having slept wrong apparently. After his muscles were officially awake and warm he moved to the bar and worked on his foot movements as well as leg lifts. He needed to focus on his technique. That was the killer in the first auditions. They judged your leaps, turns, and overall technique. Fail just one and you don't make it. It was funny how competitive and harsh ballet really was. The next part of his practice regimen was across the floor work. That consisted of turns and leaps mostly but also body isolations. He decided to start easy and work up to the harder movements. Practicing these simple techniques reminded him of the very beginning. He hadn't been able to land a leap softly if it saved his life. The key is to land without sound, soft, light, and elegant. To Lance it was impossible. He remembered Allura teaching him to jump in puddles. Only when he could land in them without the splashing was he good enough to try the bigger leaps. It took him at least a month to master the light landing needed to complete he smallest or biggest of leaps. Grand Jete was Lance's favorite aside from the ones where spins were added. Being a male dancer he had to do some crazy spins mid air. He didn't mind. It was exhilarating. It was the closest he would get to flying. Turns were his least favorite. Turns being a huge part of ballet he learned to like them more over time. He just wasn't as good at them as other areas. His legs like leaping better. He was tall and awkward so tight turns were difficult to master. He felt over the years he could produce some damn good pirouettes though. He started another set of Fouettes before the door opened and in walked Allura. She shut the door and watched thoughtfully.

"Make sure you bring your leg to the same height each time. It keeps changing height." She instructed laying down her bag. Lance stepped out of the turns and went to join her on the floor. He grabbed his water bottle and took a few large gulps then wiped of his back with a towel. It was easily seventy degrees in the sunny studio and dancing hard didn't help the temperature from rising to an uncomfortable level. Allura tied her self into her slippers before standing and offering her hand to Lance. He took it allowing himself to be pulled up.

"Should we move outside?" She asked with a smile. The studio offered an outdoor area with smooth concrete and a small roof for shade. It would feel great out there with the breeze.

"Oh hell yeah. It's so stuffy in here." Lance agreed pulling his tank top off. He didn't need it. He was left in his tight form fitting leggings. Allura wiggled her eyebrows and Lance rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." He said pushing her lightly out of the door. The two made their way outside and Allura took a seat on a concrete ledge to observe Lance's technique.

"Let's start with turns again. I want to make sure you correct that leg." She said to Lance as he took his position in the middle of the makeshift studio floor. "And don't fall. Concrete will definitely not be soft landing." She warned. No broken ankles today.

After they worked on turns they started leaps. She knew he was great at them but she wanted to make sure they were consistent. Consistency was a big part of ballet and knew the judges would be looking for that. It didn't matter how tired you were. You needed to push through and put out perfect results all the time. Long legs helped crate the length and elegance of leaps and Lance had legs for days. His favorite were the Russian leaps and Grand Jetes. He did need to work on landing for some of the leaps. A lot of them ended in a kneeled position and Lance was always worried he would land too hard and hurt himself or he wouldn't land it at all. That was probably the biggest obstacle he had now. Allura watched quietly interjecting comments here and there.

"Lance you're killing me. You HAVE to point your toes in the Russian leaps. They'll skewer you for such bad form." She grumped at him. Lance honestly always forgot and smiled bashfully.

"Sorry. I forget." He laughed and did a few more making sure to point his feet each time. Allura stood up and walked over. She held out her hand signaling for Lance to give her his leg. He placed his lower calf into her hand allowing her to lift it. She lifted it above his head and stretched it for him. "Your hips are too tight. Why are you stressed today?"she asked making sure to overstretch his splits to make sure he was warmed up enough.

"I didn't sleep well last night and was just stiff this morning." Allura raised an eyebrow slightly and mowed onto the other leg lifting it. He was much taller and she had to stand on releve just to hold his leg up high enough.

"You're the loosest guy I know. Something happened. Are you still upset about the beach thing?" She asked not buying his sad excuse. Lance smiled again a little guilty.

"Yeah.. it definitely weirded me out for sure. " He said to get her off his back about it.

"Lance. Not everyone gets this chance. Don't let some perv mess up your focus. You've worked too hard to be 'stiff' Now do those leaps and do them as good as I know you can." She said her voice stern but only out of love for the boy. "Again." she commanded sitting down again.

Keith got off work at 2 pm that day and was headed home. He needed a drink. He thought life would be better here but it seemed harder and it didn't help he was alone here. Lance tried to be a friend but of course Keith's urges got the best of him. He decided he should probably apologize for trying to jump the poor boy. He needed to get laid first or he probably wouldn't be able to stop next time. Keith had some anger issues and instead of a healthy release he turned to alcohol and sex and now kind of depended on them to feel better. Bad habits he knew but he hadn't cared to change them yet. There was movement out of the corner of his vision and he stopped and turned towards it. He hadn't even noticed the small studio off to the side and was surprised to see Lance. He was dancing? Leaping and turning in front of a white haired girl. Keith looked around seeing if anyone was near before creeping forward slightly. He leaned against a tree in a shady area near the studio hidden from the two dancers. He couldn't help but stare at Lance. He was shirtless and was sparkling in the sun as he flew through the air and landed in a kneel. The girl jumped up clapping wildly shouting excitedly. Lance broke into a wide smile and punched the air in triumph. So Lance was gay and a...ballerina? How gay? Keith couldn't hate though. It was hot seeing him move he way he did. Plus he was practically able to bend in half which was hot on its own. Keith groaned slightly when Lance slid down in his middle splits to cool off . Now he knew why he was in such great shape. Keith's pants tightened watching the golden boy stretch out and had to leave promptly. Keith swore under his breath willing his soldier to stand down until he got home. Keith made it home seemingly unnoticed and sighed in relief. He decided he would get Lance in his room. Even if he had to properly date this kid. Keith smiled at the challenge before him.


	8. Chapter 8

Allura and Lance called it a night once the sun started setting. They were both exhausted from practice and hugged goodbye before they went their separate ways. Lance gathered his belongings and started to head home. He didn't bother to put his shirt back on, it was too hot. He gulped some water leaving the studio and didn't notice Keith perched on the edge of the stairs .

"Hey!" Keith said running up behind Lance. Lance jumped a little seeing the sudden appearance of Keith. He stepped back quickly holding his arms up in a karate pose.

"Touch me and I swear I'll go all Kung Fu on your ass." He said narrowing his eyes at him. "I swear Ill go pow pow pow on your face." As scary as that may have sounded Keith broke out into a laugh and Lance glared a little harder.

"I'm here to apologize dude. I shouldn't have jumped you like I did. But if you want too.. I wouldn't mind you going Kung Fu on my ass." He said wiggling his eyebrows at the now blushing Lance.

"Don't use my words and turn them dirty! You better be sorry. What you did wasn't cool." He said and turned away from Keith and started walking again. Keith followed falling in line with him.

"Look. My hormones get all crazy and I cant control it." he said trying to come up with an excuse for his actions. Lance stopped and turned towards him

"Then maybe you should keep your distance until you can? " He suggested and continued walking again not expecting Keith to continue following.

"Maybe but I thought maybe.. I could umm.. Take you to dinner? To show I mean that I'm sorry?" At that Lance stopped but didn't turn around.

"I thought you didn't date?" He said. He didn't walk though wanting to hear his reply. Keith bit his lip slightly not wanting to say it.

"Maybe you made me realize it isn't as bad as I thought. I had a rough break up which is why I moved here and I. I just didn't want to go through that again. But you seem like the complete opposite of that asshole so maybe it ll be good for me? Bring me out of my shell a little bit." Keith couldn't believe he was saying all of this to the complete stranger he had met randomly a few days ago. Lance sighed and turned his head to Keith.

"I'm free tomorrow night." He started to walk away but stopped and turned fully towards Keith. "And listen, dude. I don't fuck. You ain't getting anywhere near this for a while" He said motioning to his shirtless self. "Sex means more then a fun 10 minutes to me. I know you may have problems but you're not dragging me into them. " He said then started walking away again. Keith didn't follow this time but he shouted a quick reply after the boy.

"It would be way longer then 10 minutes!"

Lance could not believe he agreed to this dinner thing with Keith. Maybe it would be good? There was a knock on the front door and Lance headed to open the door not knowing who it could be. He opened the door to see an excited hunk on the other side.

"Lance! I have the best news to tell you!" He said inviting himself in and plopping on Lance's couch. "Sure, come right in." Lance said with a smile and a small roll of his eyes. He shut his door and joined the vibrating boy on the couch. Hunk pulled a case from his bag and held it up to Lance and waited for the reaction. Lance's eyes turned to saucers seeing the item.

"How did you get that so soon?" He shouted in excitement. Both him and Hunk were immediately plugging in Lance's game system to play the new game Hunk brought over. It had only come out that day and they have both been waiting a year for this game. The two boys played the game for hours and decided to have a small intermission to get some snacks. Hunk brought all the good stuff. Chips, crackers, soda, candy, etc. Lance hated himself for indulging but he loved those chips. They were happily munching on their treats when Lance decided he wold tell Hunk what he had done.

"Me and Keith are going to dinner tomorrow night." He said before popping more chips into his mouth. Hunk stared at him then smiled wide and pulling Lance into a bear hug.

"I'm so proud of you. You grow up so fast." He faked cried and let go of a semi squished Lance. Hunk was over joyed to hear the good news and celebrated with more candy. They played well into the night and both crashed in the living room that night too tired to leave.

The next morning Lance was up before Hunk and tiptoed to his room to get ready for the day. Once Lance was ready to head out he left a note for Hunk when he awoke from his candy coma. Lance smiled at the giant pile of snoring blankets. He woke up feeling jittery that morning because of the dinner that evening. Fear was a small part of it too. He didn't want to ever be in that situation again and Keith seemed like a loose canon when it came to self control. He would trust him this time though and see how it went. He knew for sure he wouldn't go to Keith's house anymore. Public places for now. Lance headed out and to the studio. He needed to practice the corrections Allura gave him yesterday. He was so grateful Allura took so much time away from her own training to help Lance with his. Man. Allura was the best and deserved so much. He swore to pay her back for everything when he got to New York. The day flew by in the studio and soon his phone was buzzing telling Lance it was 5pm. Him and Keith had agreed to meet at 7pm at Lance's house. That gave Lance time to shower and pick out something nice. This was his first date aside from his trips to the diner with Hunk. This was real. He got butterflies as he rushed home to get ready.

Hunk was gone and left behind the delicious chips for Lance to finish. Lance hopped in the shower to wash away all the sweat and grime from the day. He towel dried his hair and let it air dry while he went to his closet. He chewed his lip looking through his clothes. He decided on a blue flannel, jeans, and grey and blue sneakers. They were nice but not too fancy for a casual dinner. Lance checked himself in the mirror making sure he looked okay. Why was he so nervous? It was dinner. He took a deep breath and looked at the clock. 6:30, still had time to freak out. He sprayed the tiniest bit of his favorite cologne. It gave him some confidence so he always wore it on stressful days. A soft knock sounded on the door and Lance froze. It was him, Keith, pretty dark haired boy with the violet eyes. The boy who couldn't keep his hands to himself, the other little voice in his head reminded him. The door was open to reveal Keith shifting awkwardly from leg to leg. He wore and red flannel and Lance couldn't help but smile at the style similarities between the two.

"Ready to go?" Keith was the first to speak and Lance nodded shutting and locking up his house. Keith walked towards his car and went to get in but decided to double back and open the door for Lance.

"U-uhm thanks." Lance said with a smile getting in. He was nervous getting into his car but didn't say anything. Keith groaned inwardly at how bad he was being a gentleman. This was going to be tough. Keith slid into his seat and started the ignition.

"The place is kind of far so I thought driving would be better." He said pulling out of Lance's driveway. Lance stayed quiet not liking that it was a far off place. He watched out the window not saying anything but soon realized where they were headed. They were headed towards the beach.


	9. Chapter 9

Lance stayed silent allowing Keith to take him to the location without complaint. Keith kept glancing over at Lance not knowing what to say. Keith sighed slightly before clearing his throat to get the other boy's attention.

"I thought, since I made our first beach experience together rather..awkward..that I would replace that memory with a good one so I am taking you to a seafood place on the beach. It has great reviews. We're almost there. I hope you like seafood." He said offering a small smile in Lance's direction. Lance nodded and looked back out the window. He appreciated Keith trying to right things. Maybe he was a good guy after all. Lance watched the ocean from the window of the moving car. The road ran parallel to the pretty blue sea and it was gorgeous as the sun started to set behind it. Who knew something so romantic could come from such a mulleted perv? Lance snapped out of his thoughts when they parked. 'Pier 101' was the name of the small open restaurant over looking the water. There was a dining area actually on top of the water. Lance hopped out excited to try some good food. Keith locked up the car and walked in with Lance. The inside was super nice and definitely had the mood lighting as the only lights were candles on each tale. A waiter came up and grabbed two menus before leading them to the dining area outside above the water. As the two were seated Lance noticed little lanterns floating in the water below them. They looked like fireflies. Man. This is totally what he dreamed of for his first date. 1 point for Keith so far. Lance opened his menu and started scouring it's pages. He couldn't help but peek up over his menu at Keith who was also studying the menu. Keith looked up and they locked eyes for a second. It was Keith who broke the gaze by taking a drink from the ice water on the table. Lance lowered his eyes back to the menu a light blush covered his cheeks but he hid it behind the menu. A few more moments passed in silence before the waiter came back to take their orders.

"I'll have the lemon lobster with the pasta and I'll take whatever the nicest bottle of red you have is" He Keith said closing his menu. He looked at Lance with a raised eyebrow signaling it was his turn.

"Uh..yeah. Still a babe so I'll take a pineapple juice with the seared salmon salad, hold the dressing please. " Lance said with a smile as both handed in their menus. The waiter bowed slightly and was on his way to the kitchen. Keith couldn't keep the smirk from his face.

"A babe huh? I guess I should have asked how old you were before huh?" He said amusement light on his voice. Lance smiled and shrugged.

"I'm 20 so calm down. How old are you?" Lance asked curiously. Now that he thought about it he had no knowledge of Keith at all.

"21. Turned about 3 months ago. I have an odd liking for wine.' Keith said before opening on o the napkins and placing it in his lap. Lance noticed an did the same. Keith looked at Lance and leaned onto the table with his elbows putting his chin in his linked hands. "So, you're a ballerina I've noticed. What got you into that..sport..?"

"Well.. I started when I was 6 because my mom thought it would cure my clumsiness then I stayed in it throughout middle school to stay in shape and by Freshman year I realized I love it and have been doing it ever since. My goal is to do it professionally." Lance finished taking a sip of water. Keith nodded letting the info soak in.

"That's cool. I don't think I've met a male ballerina but it's totally hot so I have no objections." Keith grinned at the now squirming boy in front of him. Lance did not really like being the center of attention and the way Keith was looking at him made him self conscious. As if he was trying to imagine him naked or something. It was flattering but he wasn't used to this much attention from an attractive guy.

"Where do you go from here? To reach a Pro level?" Keith wondered. He knew nothing of dance or the arts in general.

"I applied at a ballet academy in New York. I should hear back if I made it into the auditions in the next 2 and a half weeks or so." Lance then explained the audition process and how rigorous it was but that once you're in you're on your way to the big stage. "They only take the best of the best so I guess we'll see if I am as good as I think." He finished right as the waiter brought out the drinks. He proceeded to fill Keith's glass the left the bottle in a small ice cooler.

"New York huh? That's pretty far from here." Keith said a little surprised that his new boy toy would be leaving so soon. He was definitely sad about the idea but maybe if he can woo Lance fast enough he'll get what he wants before he goes, if not what a waste of money.

"Yeah but I've been dreaming about this place for years now. I won't miss this dinky little town much. I'll miss Hunk but that's about it. Plus my best friend attends there, Allura."

"Well I wish you luck then. That sounds like a big step. Congrats." Keith raised his glass to Lance before taking a sip. Lance reddened slightly and stammered a quick thank you and was saved by the return of the waiter with their dinner. Lance's stomach growled not realizing how hungry he had bee. Keith snorted softly at that and thanked the waiter before digging in. Lance didn't need a second either before eating.

"Man, this salmon is perfect." He moaned as the salmon melted in his mouth. It was so damn good.

Keith swallowed hard feeling his pants tighten slightly at the other boy's noise. Not here dammit. He cursed himself. He focused on his lobster trying to cool off a bit. Lance didn't seem to notice at all he was so involved in his salad. The two sat in a comfortable silence as they finished their food. Once Lance's plate was clean he sat back with a satisfied sigh. Keith finished his quickly after and pushed his plate away.

"That was good." He stated wiping his mouth before wadding it and putting it on his plate. Lance just nodded in agreement allowing himself to digest the food. By then the sun had set and Lance's skin looked so flawless illuminated by the candlelight and Keith couldn't take his eyes off of him. No no no. These sappy, gross feelings can't happen again a small voice sounded in his mind. But..what if they could? Lance seems to be such a great guy. While Lance was bsuy watching the lanterns illuminate the ocean around them Keith waved over the check and paid.

"Ready to go?" He asked Lance so nodded with a smile.

"Thank you. I haven't had good food in a looong time" Lance said pushing in his chair. Keith nodded and the two walked out. Keith looked out over the pier and then over at the tall, handsome boy next to him.

"Shall we take a walk?" Keith had no idea where the words came from. I guess his inner romantic came out without his control just like his sex monster did. Jeez. He was turning into an internal mess over this guy. Lance's face brightened at the suggestion. The two walked shoulder to shoulder down to the sand. They stopped where the edge of the ocean did and started down the beach. The temperature was perfect. They passed bonfires and noisy teens even some couple getting hot and bothered on the sand. Keith averted his eyes not needing any more stimuli that night. They stopped after a little while and realized they had walked pretty far. It was dark around them, the only light source from the moon which was almost full. Lance just stared up at the stars with a smile that shined just as bright. Keith went closer slipping his hand into Lance's. That caused the boy to look over a little shocked. He didn't mind though and tightened his own around the hand. They both looked up at the sky admiring the view. Everything in Keith screamed to just kiss the guy. Everything in Lance screamed to run away and hide because this probably was going to end in a kiss and he hadn't kissed someone since...HIS MOM. He hadn't kissed anyone but his mom. Lance was doomed. Lance could hear his heartbeat in his ears felling Keith turn to face him. His hands started trembling a bit and before Keith could move closer Lance stepped back quickly.

"I've never kissed someone before." He burst out. Then he winced out how totally bad that came out. Mood killer for sure. Keith just shrugged.

"It's easy. I'll show you." He came up and moved close enough that Lance could feel his breath on his face. Lance felt sick but also excited. Oh god. This was terrible.

"You have to close your eyes, stupid" Keith said softly to the poor terrified but absolutely adorable boy in front of him. Lance squeezed his eyes shut. He felt Keith place a gentle hand on his cheek and then the feeling of Keith's lips brush Lance's before they made contact. Lance expected rough, crazy like Keith had been with him so far but was greatly surprised when it was as soft and gentle as if Lance would just shatter in his hands. Keith moved closer his free arm sliding around lance's waist pulling closer slowly. He waned to make sure Lance was in control for the most part. Not like before. He wanted Lance to feel comfortable. Lance placed his hands on Keith's chest and leaned in closer allowing the kiss to deepen. Keith's and traveled from his cheek up to his hair and gently stroked the soft strands . Lance's arms wrapped around Keith's neck pulling their bodies together. Keith twirled a bit of hair and gripped it tightly pulling slightly. He felt his pants getting much tighter and had to push Lance off.

"I'm sorry.. I.. can't keep going." He said swallowing hard. The look on Lance's face was a mix of fear and sadness. "Lance, it's not you it's.." And he motioned to the clear bulge in his pants. "I can't keep going because I won't be able to stop and I don't want that to ruin our first kiss." Lance's face softened a bit realizing the situation before becoming a tomato boy again. Keith held out his hand.

"We should head back. It's late." Lance took Keith's hand and the walked back together in silence. Lance couldn't help but admire Keith for his kindness tonight. How gentle he has been with him. It was a side he never knew Keith had. They stopped near the restaurant. Keith pulled out his keys and handed them to Lance.

"You can wait in the car. I'll be right back." Keith handed over the keys before walking towards the restroom.

"Where are you going?" Lance called after him. Keith turned around and motioned to his pants.

"I have to put him to sleep." He said with a small laugh. Lance stood there red faced again and walked to the car before sliding into this seat. He covered his mouth and let out a small scream. Okay. So he kissed Keith. Well, Keith kissed him. Got a boner and now he's masturbating in the public restroom probably thinking of him? That's totally hot. Lance sat back unable to contain his wide grin. First date was a success. First kiss was a success. So far so good.


	10. Chapter 10

The drive home was full of chatter between the two boys. Somehow the kiss opened them both up and allowed the two to talk about their lives and dreams. Keith enjoyed listening to Lance talk, hearing the passion in his voice for dance and how he was planning his future already. Keith wasn't as fortunate to know his future. Keith had planned on going to school for aeronautics but after a messy break up he gave up on school and his dreams and decided to instead fill the void with alcohol and sex. Lance listened nodding every so often, he was please to see Keith be so honest and open about his past. Maybe this could really go somewhere. Lance would be good for Keith. The drive felt much shorter with good conversation and they soon were parked in Lance's driveway. They sat quietly not wanting to leave but not knowing what to say. Lance decided it was time for him to head into the house but before exiting the car he leaned over giving Keith a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for tonight." He said softly before pulling away and getting out of the car. He waved a goodbye before going into his house. Keith sat there with a small blush rising to his face. Dammit. He was actually starting to like this kid. He pulled himself out of his thoughts and proceeded to go home. His mind was a buzz after that night and he couldn't shake the feeling of Lance's lips, and the way he smelled, and the way his eyes twinkled watching the lanterns on the ocean. Dammit.

Lance could only lay in bed wide awake that night. He glanced to his side at the glowing red digits on the alarm clock. 1:34 am. Lance groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes. He couldn't sleep so he decided to see if Keith was struggling to sleep too. He shot the boy a quick text and waited anxiously for a reply.

'Can't sleep ether, huh?' A reply lit up Lance's phone. He scooped up the phone quickly and started typing a response. Before he could press send a phone call came through. Keith was calling him? He answered it on the second ring.

"Keith?" He answered hoping everything was okay. The phone was silent for a second before you could hear the other boy sigh a bit.

"I just thought we could talk more.. " Keith said glad they weren't face to face to reveal how red he was. Why was he so nervous about just talking to him? Lance broke out into a smile and flopped onto his back. The two boys got comfy and continued conversing through the early hours of the morning.

"We should probably go to sleep.." Keith said realizing it was almost 6 in the morning. Lance gasped realizing he was supposed to be waking up in an hour. They said goodbye and hung up the phone. Both boys just stared at their screens after the call ended. Lance buried himself in bed to get some sleep. Rehearsals would be a little later today he decided sleep being more important.

Lance would have slept all day if his phone wasn't vibrating off the hook. Hunk was texting nonstop about the date. If they had spent the night together or if it went terrible. Lance groaned into his pillow before reaching a lazy arm out to grab the phone off the nightstand. It was already noon. So much for rehearsal. Lance shot a reply back to the nosy Hunk.

'It went great. Hoping for a #2' Instead of shutting the boy up, the replies were flooding in with emojis and some dirty words. Lance even caught a glimpse of an...eggplant emoji? He decided to leave it alone for now. Let Hunk wonder... He zombie walked into the kitchen and started his coffee pot. He slipped his blue robe on and slipped his feet into his blue lion slippers before going out to his mailbox. He grabbed the few envelopes inside. He was flipping though them out of habit. Bills, bills, bills, wait... He stopped walking and just stared at the envelope in his hand. It was handwritten in fancy cursive and was embossed with a gold foil sticker in the cover. It read 'School of American Ballet.' His heart stopped and he felt a little weak and wobbly. The letter was early. 2 weeks early. Did that mean it's bad news? Good news? He felt sick and ran inside and sank onto his couch. He threw the bills aside and just held the fancy envelope in his trembling hands. He had to open it. He couldn't, what if it was bad news? He had to call Allura, no Keith, no Allura, Dammit. Who should he call? He picked up his phone his hands shaking more violently then before. He dialed Keith praying he would answer.. Keith answered on the first ring.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. I thought you'd never call." He said half jokingly having woke up just before himself. Lance opened his mouth but no words came out.

"The letter, Ballet. New York. Here.' Lance managed his voice high and squeaky. You could hear a rustling on Keith's end.

"I'll be there in five minutes" The boy said before hanging up. Lance sat his phone down and didn't move an inch, even when the coffee beeped done. He was too scared to breath as if it would change the few words determining his future inside the folded paper case. Keith let himself inside and stopped into the doorway of the living room. He was kind of shocked to see Lance pale and quaking. He assumed this would be an exciting time? Keith sat down gently next to the boy.

"Ready to open it?" He asked softly and Lance just shook his head quickly. Keith smiled a little at his reaction. "Well how can you hear the good news if you're too scared to open it?" He tried resting a hand on Lance's knee. He was never good at this stuff but hopefully it would help ease Lance a little.

"I don't think it's good news. "Lance said his voice barely above a whisper. "It's too early."

"That just means they want you that much they knew sooner. Lance. Open the damn letter." Keith said nudging Lance a bit. Lance took a couple deep breaths before starting on the corner of the envelope. He stopped before he got half done.

"I can't! " He said standing up and started pacing. Keith watched somewhat amused and sat back watching.

"Okay. So let's talk about what happens. If you get in, dreams come true, you move across the country and it's great. If you don't get in, you have another year to get better and then you apply again. Lance, it'll work out either way." Lance stopped pacing and looked at Keith with a small appreciative smile.

"I know.. I just might die if I have to wait another year" He said . Keith understood the feeling and stood up to join him.

"Want me to open it?" He offered. Lance shook his head slightly and licked his lips nervously.

"No, I need to" He said and started opening the envelope again. He started pacing as he unfolded the letter. He stopped with his back to Keith as he read the finely printed words on the paper. Keith was preparing himself for whatever Lance would do next. He was getting as anxious as Lance. What would that mean for the two of them if Lance gets accepted? They had started getting so close and it'll just end? He shook away the selfish thoughts knowing this was all Lance had wanted. He looked up in shock hearing a small sob coming from the boy in front of him. His heart sank a bit for him and wished he could change it. Lance turned around wiping his eyes unable to stop smiling.

"I got accepted. " he said between sobs. Keith was shocked even more seeing they were happy cries. Lance started laughing uncontrollably all the stress he had felt earlier turning into hysteria. "Keith! I got in for auditions!" He said his voice just below a scream. Keith broke out into a grin and was barely able to catch Lance as he flew excitedly into his arms. The force knocked the two back and the tumbled to the ground in a heap of laughter. Keith just hugged the boy who was latched on for dear life. Keith didn't mind laying on the floor with the boy resting on top. For once he wasn't thinking of ripping his clothes off. It was nice. They laid there and he let Lance cry into his shoulder for a few minutes before Lance composed himself and they resumed their seats on the couch. Lance was visibly shaking in excitement as he dialed up Allura. Keith took this time to head into the kitchen to prepare them both a cup of coffee. It took a few moments to find everything he needed but made his way around the kitchen. Keith could hear the excited shrieks from Lance and even the excited shrieks of the girl on the phone. He couldn't help but feel so happy for him as they were both just so excited. Keith only wished he had something like that. Once the two cups were full of the steaming liquid he headed back into the living room. Allura was babbling and Lance was gladly listening to her. Keith sat Lance's cup down on the table in front of him before sitting down with his own. Lance gratefully sipped his coffee as he put Allura on speakerphone so he could drink his saving grace. Keith rubbed Lance's back feeling the boy relax under his hand. Lance couldn't be happier. He had Keith and Allura here when he heard the best news of his life so far. Nothing could make it more perfect.

After the tearful events of that morning Lance and Keith ended up in a shopping mall on the beach that afternoon. Lane was shopping for luggage for his trip to New York. Keith watched him go through the different suitcases before he decided on a blue and black one. The auditions started next month in New York so Lance would have to travel there to compete for his spot. There were 130 people auditioning but they were only accepting 10. It sounded impossible but Keith had every ounce of faith that Lance will make it. The first day of auditions were a test to see who made it to day 2 of auditions. Only 30 people would make it to the second day of auditions. It was a ruthless couple of days as they danced for their lives. Keith was impressed at how rough this form of dance really was. Lance had wandered farther down the aisle and was waving Keith over. Keith strolled over curiously to why Lance was calling him over.

"Look! They have matching ones in red!" Lance said showing off the suitcase Keith raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Do you need two suitcases?" He questioned. Two seemed to be a lot for one boy.

"No no silly. For you!" Lance said pulling it off the shelf. Keith's heart skipped a beat. Lance expected him to come? He hadn't even thought of it.. Lance stopped seeing Keith's face. "Or not...?"

"No no. I'm.. so glad." Keith said grinning winning a smile from Lance. "I didn't think I'd be invited." he said admiring the pretty red suitcase.

"I wouldn't want anyone else there." Lance said rolling his suitcase down the aisle. Keith followed happily. He was excited about the news and couldn't help but like this boy way more. The two went about picking up everything they would need for their little trip. Lance couldn't wait to tell his family back home. He had to wait until that evening to call with Time Zones and all. They'll be so proud of him. His heart ached a bit missing them more then ever. Keith glanced over at Lance, he looked deep in thought with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Keith slipped his hand into Lance's as they walked with their new goodies. Lance smiled over at him before they loaded the car with stuff. They hopped into the car before deciding to grab lunch somewhere on the beach. The weather was perfect that day, a soft breeze to cool down the hot summer day. Keith opened his sunroof letting the wind flow through his small car. Lance laughed as his hair was waving crazily everywhere. Keith couldn't help but laugh as his hair whooshed around as well. He s kept stealing glances over at the pretty boy in his passenger seat. The wind in his hair and the sun against his tan skin was almost angelic. A small voice groaned inside his head at how sappy this thoughts have gotten. He ignored it liking how he felt with lance.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few weeks flew by in a blur of shopping, packing, and excitement. Lance was rehearsing more then ever and Keith promoted himself to Lance's personal helper. He played music and helped Lance stretch. He wanted to see Lance get in more then anything and was determined to helping him make it. Keith watched kind of amazed as the Lance took over the space in his leaps and turns. It must have taken years of practice to get where Lance was and now he was finally getting rewarded for all his hard work. Keith's favorite part was definitely the stretching though, he got some great views. Keith also had to take it upon himself to be the time keeper. Lance would practice 8 hours a day if Keith allowed it. Exhaustion and tired muscles weren't good right before an audition so Keith made rehearsals no longer then 5 hours.

"Rest is an important part Lance." He would remind the whiny boy at the end. He kept pushing down every bit of love for the boy, scared he was really starting to like this kid. It terrified him but thinking about possibly moving cross the country to be with him thrilled him. They could start their life together and maybe he could go back to school and they could both pursue their dreams, together. It was sappy and stupid but it was all Keith wanted deep down. Keith was so deep in thought he hadn't realized Lance had been talking to him. He snapped out of it and looked at Lance with a confused look. Lance had an eyebrow slightly raised at him.

"What? Sorry.." Keith said with a small smile. Lance grinned and Keith's heart did that stupid little hiccup thing it always does with that smile.

"I was saying, our flight leaves to the big apple in a week. Are you ready?" They discussed travel plans on the way home that evening. Keith always walked Lance home being a mix of wanting to protect and make sure he made it okay and a mix of not wanting to quite leave him yet. Lance didn't make it easy with those tight leggings he always wore. It was hard not to stare sometimes. His legs on there own were enough make Keith itch a bit. Long, muscular, the perfect shade of glowing bronze. It was also connected to probably the greatest ass he's ever seen on a guy. Then going higher he had hints of a 6 pack on his well toned abdomen, then his arms were small and delicate but Keith knew how strong they were. Keith could do maybe 30 push ups and Lance out did him with 150. Honestly, if Keith had met Lance before his ex had happened and he was still so open and loving, Lance would have been the perfect guy. But instead he met Shiro, a professor in college who he fell so hard for it hurt. Then Shiro used him and tossed him aside choosing his wife over Keith. A wife Keith didn't even know existed. Who pretends to be gay, date a student, then reveal he's not only not as gay as he said, but he was married too. It was the worst couple months of Keith's life. He thought he'd marry the guy. He noticed Lance staring at him again and realized he was too deep in his head again.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Lance inquired at the boy who couldn't keep his mind on Earth. Keith shoved Lance a bit and gave him a playful glare.

"Nope. Just thinking about how good your ass looks in those pants" He said getting the same tomato faced boy. Lance couldn't take a compliment without getting flustered and it was adorable.

"Shut up" The embarrassed boy mumbled hiding his booty from the other boy's gaze. Keith gave a short bark of laughter at the failed attempt to hide it.

"Oh boy, you really don't know what you have do you?" Keith said more to himself then anything. They walked in a comfortable silence the last few minutes of their walk. They steeped onto Lance's porch but instead of going inside they both sat on the porch swing. They looked out over the park at the bottom of the hill. Lance's heart kind of felt heavy knowing he would maybe not be here much longer. This had been his home for almost decade. He'd miss the community, Hunk, the studio, the park, the familiarity of it all. It was a small peaceful town with a population of less then 400 people. It was cozy and safe. New York seemed terrifyingly huge and busy compared, at least Keith was coming, he would survive with Keith and Allura there.

"Change is good Lance. It seems scary but trust me, you're going to love the city." Keith knew the look on Lance's face all too well. Fear, sadness, longing. Things Keith was all too familiar with. Lance looked over offering a small smile. Keith could read him if he were an open book, he always knew how he was feeling and knew just what to say to make things better. It was like magic or something. Keith was rubbing circles in Lance's knee reassuringly until lance laid a hand on his stopping the movement. Keith looked over at the boy sitting next to him. Lance had a small red glow to his cheeks before he saw the boy lean in leaving the lightest of kisses on Keith's lips. Usually Keith wasn't a gentle guy. He was more of a 'pin to the wall roughly' kind of guy but being with Lance has brought out a whole new side he never even knew was there. He was so soft with lance as if he could break him. Lance pulled away chewing his lip nervously. Keith rested his hand on Lance's cheek before leaning in for another kiss. Lance's stomach erupted in butterflies as it always did. They've kissed plenty of times but each time was like the first. The two scooted closer closing the small gap between them. They only broke away hearing a group of small kids and their unhappy sounds of 'ews' and grosses' They pulled away embarrassed at being caught but started laughing before hurrying inside away from the prying eyes of the children. As soon as the door shut Keith was on him again using his arms to pull Lance up against him. They kissed as they stumbled into the living and onto the couch. Keith pulled back only to start trailing kisses on Lance's jaw and down his neck. Lance's fingers tangled themselves in Keith's hair.

"My uniforms don't cover hickeys." Lance said softly reminding the eager boy on top of him. Keith mumbled something as a reply and moved down to the collarbone.

"I'll just keep going lower then." he said smiling up at Lance who was just getting redder. Keith pulled up the boys tank top before pulling it off. Lance swallowed hard feeling vulnerable. Keith left kisses down his neck and onto his chest. He felt Lance start to squirm under him once his mouth made their way to his nipples. It drove Lance crazy and Keith kind of tortured him with that knowledge. Usually Keith would be as hard as anything at this point but his control was so much better now which allowed him to keep moving farther down. He explored Lance's torso with light kisses making the boy wiggle like a worm underneath him. They hadn't gone much farther then this and Keith wasn't sure if Lance was ready or not. Lance was usually good at telling him when he was done though but so far no complaints. Keith decided it was his turn to lose his shirt. He tossed it on top of Lance's before resuming his kisses. Lance's hands played in Keith's hair enjoying each and every little kiss. Usually he'd be dying of embarrassment but he was surprisingly calm this time. Keith stopped at Lance's waistband and looked up. The two made eye contact, Lance's eyes were filled with worry but also curiosity, and something else. Keith was unable to decipher that one but nothing told him to stop so he slowly pulled the leggings down a couple of inches leaving kisses on each hip bone. Lance's body language told Keith that it wasn't time yet and it took every ounce of willpower to stop. Keith came back up kissing Lance.

"Sorry." Lance said embarrassed and worried Keith would be upset. Keith just smiled down at him his thumb rubbing softly across his lips.

"No need to be. It wouldn't mean as much if you weren't 100% ready." Keith would have to go take care of a small situation but he wasn't upset at Lance. He was glad he was able to stop. He just wanted Lance to enjoy himself and not have to worry about it. Lance smiled up at Keith and couldn't help remembering the first time he had see him. The eyes were what stood out and even now they were full of such fire and light, it made Lance happy to see he could make him happy like this. He just wished he wasn't so scared so he could make Keith happy in other ways too. Keith leaned down to give Lance one final kiss before excusing himself to the bathroom. Lance laid there calming himself down. Man, half of him just wanted to jump the guys bones but the other half was too scared to even think about it. It sucked. No pun intended. He felt bad for always getting Keith so fired up then stopping, Keith seemed to not mind but it didn't stop Lance from feeling a little guilty.


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the week went by with the two boys getting ready for their big trip. Keith came up behind Lance and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist laying his head on his back. Lance smiled at the boy behind him but continued folding his clothes and placing them neatly in his suitcase. They left early that next morning and Lance had a few mental breakdowns throughout the week and luckily had Keith to snap him out of it. He was crazy nervous but way more excited about the auditions.

"Are you all packed?" Lance asked Keith glancing over his shoulder at the dark haired boy. Keith lifted his head to meet Lance's gaze.

"Yep. Unlike you I don't need twenty outfits for 4 days" He joked at Lance's not so light pack job. Lance narrowed his eyes bumping into Keith playfully.

"Hey, I plan on hitting the town and I need to look good. This is New York. I have to look presentable." Lance said justifying the many items in his wardrobe. Keith just rolled his eyes and released Lance's waist and sat on the bed next to his suitcase

"You look good in anything babe" He said and grabbed a shirt from the pile and folded it. He decided to help since he was finished. Lance appreciated the help. Soon after the clothes were all folded Lance went into the closet and packed a few pairs of ballet shoes including his fancy ones for the performance section. He placed the boxes into the suitcase and closed it up officially finishing the packing. Keith watched him with a small smile.

"Got all your tights and tutus packed?" He teased and was greeted with a pillow to the face as a reply. Keith stood up grabbing a pillow in each hand.

"Oh McClain, that was a big mistake" He growled chasing the shrieking boy around the small house.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" Lance just repeated laughing uncontrollably barely dodging the pillows being thrown at him. Lance ran into the kitchen but was cornered. Keith grinned and chucked both pillows at him. Lance threw up his arms blocking the assault. Lance bent down to retrieve the pillows for retaliation but Keith was quicker grabbing the tan boy and instantly went for his sides knowing they were the most ticklish. Lance practically screamed as he tried to get out of Keith's hold. Lance sent both to the ground with his struggling and they just laid there laughing on the kitchen floor, pillows littering the house. They laid in silence catching their breath looking over at each other. Keith didn't mind how domestic this looked. He was overjoyed to have Lance in his life. Lance's cheeks had a soft glow on them, he couldn't help it under Keith's gaze. The two had gotten much closer over the span of the few weeks of knowing each other,Keith had officially asked Lance out a few nights before not wanting to wait to show off his pretty boyfriend in New York. Was Keith worried Lance would meet another hot ballerina and leave him? Yes, he was terrified of that but he would do anything in his power to make Lance happy enough to stay with him.

"We should head to bed soon. We have to be at the airport at 6am" Lance said sitting up. His hair flared out in a crazy mess making Keith smooth it down for him. He left and quick kiss on Lance's nose before offering a hand to him. Keith went into the bathroom to change into his night wear while Lance made a bowl of popcorn. They usually fell asleep together with a movie on. Keith had stayed the night a few times, it was nice having someone to snuggle and Keith never asked for more then he was offered so Lance felt comfortable sharing a bed with him. Lance snuggled into his bed and turned the TV on searching for a good show to watch. He turned on a show covering weird medical mysteries finding them interesting. Keith came out of the bathroom and joined Lance in bed getting comfortable.

Keith looked at Lance with a raised eyebrow. The episode was covering a girl with an eleven inch penis. (You're welcome) Lance just laughed at that and started munching on some popcorn watching the girl talk about how she has struggled with her...appendage her whole life. Keith was the first to fall asleep leaving Lance lightly running his fingers through the soft black hair. He honestly couldn't believe how his life had changed so much. Keith brought out a side to Lance he never knew was in there and Lance calmed Keith down and allowed him to focus and be comfortable. They were perfect for each other. Lance soon drifted off into sleep and the two entangled their legs and slept in a heap of snores and mumbles.

They were both woke up to the loud annoying beeping. A chorus of groans and complaints filled the room and mixed in with the loud beeping. Keith reached over shutting it off and Lance snuggled into the blankets. Keith nudged him slightly knowing they had to hit the road soon.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty" He murmured planting a kiss on Lance's forehead before rolling out of bed. He went into the kitchen to turn on the coffee pot. Lance groaned at the empty half and snuggled even deeper and dozed off again. Twenty minutes went by and Keith strolled in with a steaming mug of coffee. He sighed seeing Lance asleep again. He sat the mug down on he nightstand and crawled onto he bed to the sleeping mound. He shook him getting a mumbled complaint from the bundle under the covers. Lance sat up with an angry look and his hair untamed. Keith chuckled at the disheveled state he was in. Lance glared at him and Kith instantly grabbed the coffee and handed it to the grumpy bear of a boy. Lance was only tamed with coffee in the mornings. Keith leaned in giving him a quick kiss before getting dressed. Lance slowly woke up with the caffeine flowing through him. He stood up and started getting dressed as well. Keith had finished loading the car and was waiting on the slow boy to finish getting ready. Once Lance was properly dressed Keith wrapped a blanket around the tall boy so he wouldn't be chilly. It was 5 am and cold as heck outside. Keith had the car heated up already so Lance was comfortable. The two left the house and as soon as Lance was buckled in he feel asleep in his blanket burrito. Keith smiled a bit as he drove to the airport, He loved the early morning. It was quiet when everything was still asleep.

The drive took about 45 minutes to get to thee airport. Within that time frame Lance had woken up for the day and was chatting excitedly about the day's activities. Plane ride was about 8 hours so they had a bag full of snacks and games for the long trip. They both loved flying though so it would be fun. Once they arrived at the airport they both carried their luggage into the busy airport. The sun had started rising, bright oranges and pinks filled the sky as they waited for their plane to board. Lance rested his head on Keith's shoulder as they watched the sun climb into the sky through the large widows. It was about an hour before they were called to board the plane. They were both dressed in loose fitting tees and sweatpants, choosing comfort over fashion that day. Once everyone was seated on the plane they were instructed to buckle up for take off. Seated across the aisle was a group of guys who weren't shy to openly flirt with Lance ignoring Keith and his dangerous looks. Keith groaned inwardly, this would be a long flight and someone may land in New York with a bloody nose and lip. Lance dozed off soon after they made it into the air allowing Keith time to get some food ready for when he woke up. He didn't mind watching the boy with the sun gently glowing off his skin through the small round window. As pretty a sight it was to Keith it also was for the boys to their right. They discussed it among themselves and Keith decided to address it sooner rather then later. Keith turned in his seat to face the group.

"Guys. I'm sitting right here listening to you guys talk about my boyfriend like that. You should stop or I'll have to make it so you can't talk anymore." Keith had no chill when it came to other's looking at his boyfriend. The group hushed after that not wanting to start a fight. Keith snuggled into his seat and continued watching Lance snooze softly. He himself grew tired and dozed off as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Keith was woken up the the violent shaking of the plane. He looked around frantically as everyone was screaming and the oxygen masks were flinging everywhere. Lance. Lance was gone. He wasn't in his seat. Keith's heart stopped as he looked around. He looked out the window seeing the engine on fire and saw the land coming into view quickly.

"Lance!" He screamed through all the commotion. Everyone was grabbing one another crying and shouting not wanting to accept there fate. He stood and gripped onto a seat so he wouldn't be thrown to the ground. "Lance!" He screamed tears starting to stream down his face. He doesn't want Lance to die alone. He didn't want to die alone. His head whipped around hearing his name above the noise. Lance was towards the back of the plane moving to Keith as fast as he could. Relief overwhelmed Keith to see the boy but then a huge jerk of the plane sent Keith to the ground and the last thing he saw was the back of the plane being ripped off and Lance getting sucked out into the nothingness.

Water.. Keith felt water lap around his body, He felt sand underneath him and realized he was alive. He opened his eyes slowly, sand crusted to his eyelashes. He gasped the air and turned over choking and gagging all the saltwater from his lungs. He looked around his whole body trembling. The sight was straight from a horror moving. A burning plane in the water, screams of pain and agony filled the air. Bodies were laid around the shore and floating in the water. Lance. Where was Lance? Keith struggled to sit up and looked around more hoping to spot the boy. He stood up shakily and walked towards the shore. His legs were ready to give out any minute but he hadn't broken anything from what he could tell. He noticed the group of boys from before all dead and laying in a heap. His attention was pulled away to a small child, maybe 6, crying and screaming over a still body buried under rubble. Keith stumbled over to the kid and kneeled own pulling the child into a hug.

"It's okay. It'll be okay" He said comforting the terrified child. He sat the kid down under the tree line and headed back towards the pile of rubble to see if the women could be helped. He bent down and looked under and noticed she was staring straight at him, a foggy hue over her eyes and his heart sank knowing she was already gone. He sat back on his heels tears flowing easily know. He didn't know where lance was and was scared he'd never find him. He went back to the child once he was bale to compose himself. He had to be strong for the kid. He grabbed the small hand as they walked down the beach. From what he saw 10 people were alive so far yet most were wounded and some were not going to make it. None of them were Lance. He left the child with a group of survivors as he ventured farther into the trees. He remembered the back of the plane being ripped apart before they crashed. He could be out there alive. He saw a small group stumbling through the trees towards him

"Are you from the back of the plane? Is anyone else a live" Keith cried out to them as they neared him.

"No.. no one else is alive from the back." An older man said carrying a smaller teenager. He scanned the small group and his heart sank even deeper not seeing Lance. No.. No no no no. Keith started into a run heading towards the large smoke plume deep in the trees. He burst out from the trees to see the other half of the plane still burning. He looked around the smoke stinging his eyes.

"Lance!" He screamed turning in circles. So many bodies. So many lives were gone now. He stopped cold seeing a familiar tanned arm sticking out from under a large piece of the wing. He couldn't breath as he ran over and sank down next to it.

"Lance" He choked out crawling under the wing to the limp body of his boyfriend. Lance's eyes opened halfway and he smiled his teeth super white against the blood in his mouth.

"Keith.." He barely managed to say before choking on blood. Keith looked over the boy to see how he was stuck. A large metal beam was crushing Lance's bottom half. There was no way he could lift it.. Keith looked over at the boy under him groaned his name again.

"I'm here Lance. I'm going to get you out I promise" He said unable to keep the sobs from his voice. Lance just looked up at his eyes already getting dull.

"Keith. I can't feel.. my legs. Are they still there? I can't.. dance.. without legs" he managed to get out. Keith shuffled himself down the wing to check. He couldn't hold in his sobs seeing the mess he was left with. Lance was laying in a pool of blood that was growing quickly. No legs in sight. He crawled back over to Lance and forced a smile.

"Yep. Both legs are where they should be." Lance smiled a bit at that and closed his eyes.

"Good... We have to go to New York." He mumbled as blood started dripping from his nose. Keith buried his face in his arm sobbing at the scene. Lance was dying right in front of him.

"Am I dying Keith?" A small voice sounded and Keith shook his head rubbing circles into Lance's cheek, small blood swirls forming and smearing on his pretty tan face. There was so much blood.

"You're going to be just fine, I promise." he said and Lance smiled slightly again.

"Good.. " He said as he looked over at his cute dark haired boyfriend. He was so lucky. Keith scooted deeper under the wing and left a gentle kiss on the boy's bloodied lips.

"I love you lance" He whispered and pulled away seeing the same eyes he had grown to love staring at him unfocused and cloudy. The only hing Keith could choke out was gargled screams as he felt his heart break into a thousand pieces. He buried his face into Lance's and just sobbed wishing it had been him. Why did this have to happen to him?

He heard his name being called but he couldn't move. He couldn't leave Lance. He felt his body being pulled by some force and snapped awake. He looked around and noticed he was sitting in the plane that still happened to be in the air. He looked across and his eyes met Lance's. They were wide with worry and Keith looked around again to make sure it was real. It had just been a bad dream...


	14. Chapter 14

"Keith are you okay?" Lance asked again seeing Keith look frantic. He rested a hand on his knee reassuringly.

"Yeah.. Just a bad dream.." Lance wiped Keith's cheek with his thumb.

"You're crying," he said leaving a soft kiss in replace of the tear. Keith reddened slightly and excused himself to the bathroom. He couldn't let lance see him like this. He sat on the small airplane toilet and didn't come back for a while. Lance watched him go worriedly. He waved down the flight attendant and ordered some water to be brought over. Keith came back feeling better. His emotions had been so worked up but now he had calmed down quite a bit. Lance handed him a glass of water once he sat down. Keith took it gratefully and chugged it.

"Want to talk about it" Lance questioned softly and Keith just shook his head.

"It's fine now, it's over" He said placing the glass on the small table in front of them. Lance took his hand and snuggled into his side Keith rested his head on top of Lance's unable to get the gruesome images from his head. He gripped Lance's hand tightly never wanting to let go of it again. The two sat in silence for a while before Lance pulled out one of the games. The two played Go Fish for while, it being the only card game Lance knew. It took Keith's mind off the nightmare, he decided he was done playing it and taught Lance another game.

The rest of the flight involved games and laughter between the two as the excitement grew the closer they got closer to landing in New York. As soon as the plane touched down in the Big Apple the two practically ran off the plane. Lance almost squealed in excitement taking in the site of the huge airport seated in the giant city.

"WE MADE IT BITCHES" He screamed throwing his arms up. Keith threw his head back and laughed at the surrounding people's reactions. They two boys walked hand in hand to grab their luggage before going out front. As soon as they walked out the doors they heard a squeal from across the way and saw Allura running towards them, her white curls bouncing behind her. Lance and Allura embraced before he swung her around.

"YOU'RE HERE" She said hugging him tighter. Keith grabbed Lance's suitcase so the two could walk and talk as she lead them to her car in the parking lot. She didn't even notice Lance's plus one until they got to the car.

"Oh my God Lancey Lance. He IS cute!" She said punching him in the arm. Keith raised an eyebrow slightly and held out his hand to her.

"I'm Keith." He introduced himself as she took his hand.

"I'm Allura. Lance's best friend. And the one who will kick your face in if you hurt him. And trust me, ballerinas have strong legs." She said with a perfectly sweet smile. Lance rolled his eyes at the threat and they all piled into the car. Allura pulled out of the driveway and took them to the hotel they were staying at. Allura wold have offered up her place but it was a one room apartment and no room for them. They decide to have dinner at the restaurant attached to the hotel.

"I'll meet you guys at 8 for dinner" Allura waved goodbye and left to change into something nice as the restaurant was way too fancy for casual clothes.

"Guess we have to go change too" Lance laughed at the sweatpants they were wearing. They checked in and made it to the room with their luggage. Lance was amazed when he opened the door. Fancy was an understatement.

"There's a Jacuzzi in here!" He exclaimed exploring the large suite. Keith started unpacking and watched as Lance looked at everything in awe.

"I've never been to a place so fancy. " He said before heading to the bathroom.

"Even the toilet is fancy!" Keith could hear him in the other room. Keith rolled his eyes and started getting the pieces to his suit. Good thing he brought it. He had planned on taking Lance out to celebrate after this auditions so he packed it anyways, he hadn't worn it since him and Shiro had gone out to celebrate Shiro's birthday...

"Lance come get ready" he called to the other boy as he took off his shirt and pants. Lance hurried into the room and whistled softly. He wiggled his eyebrows coming up to Keith.

"How did I get such a hot boyfriend?" He said wrapping his arms around Keith's waist. Keith just smiled slightly and gave him a quick kiss.

"It won't get hot in here until you get undressed though." He said earning a blush from Lance. Lance pulled away before digging through his own clothes. He had brought a suit as well for the company dinner the dancer's went to after the first day of auditions. It was to congratulate the ones who made it to the second day. Lance ripped off his shirt exposing his perfectly sculpted back to Keith who couldn't help but stare longingly at it. It's been almost a month and Keith hadn't even seen Lance naked yet. He was dying waiting like this. As Lance worked on his pants Keith had to avert his gaze before he got riled up and had to take more time to fix an issue. Once both were dressed Keith noticed Lance in front of the mirror struggling with his tie.

"Here" Keith said coming over. He showed Lance how to tie it slowly and let him practice. Once it was tied correctly the two made their way down the elevators to meet Allura in the lobby. Allura was waiting and her bronze skinned glowed against her black sparkly dress. A long slit up the thing allowed a great view of her muscular legs. Wow, she was as pretty as Lance was Keith realized and looked away so he wasn't caught staring. The three made their way over to the restaurant and were seated by the window overlooking the city. It was a gorgeous view as the sun was setting in the background. Lance could barely sit still as he read the menu of all the new things he had never seen or heard of. Keith bumped their knees together just wanting to feel close to him without making it obvious. The rest of the night was relaxing and kind of amazing. Keith really enjoyed Allura's company and felt like he fit in with the two, he had been so worried she wouldn't like him. As they finished up their dinner goodbyes were said and they made their way back to the room. Keith decided to grab a bottle of wine from the bar down stairs and sent Lance up ahead of him.

Keith exited the elevator and strolled down the long hallway towards their room. He swiped the key in front of the reader and opened the door. He walked into he room and sat his jacket down noticing the lights were off. He saw a faint glow and followed it into he living room and stopped seeing Lance in a bathrobe standing next to a perfectly heated and bubbly Jacuzzi. Candles were lit and the lamps were low to set the mood. Keith sat the wine down on the table so he wouldn't drop it in shock.

"Lance.. " He started but stopped seeing him smile.

"I thought after a long flight we could use a soak." He said motioning towards the steaming tub. Keith grinned and went to grab the two of hem some glasses. He poured each a fair amount of the sweet red liquid and came over to Lance handing his to him. Lance took it and smelled it before making a face. Keith snorted softly and sat his down on the edge of the tub as he started taking his clothes off. He was actually nervous. He hadn't been naked around Lance and he was kind of worried he'd get out of hand. He stopped cold seeing Lance's robe fall to the ground revealing what Keith swore was an image of perfection. The way the candlelight enhanced Lance's bronze skin, his long legs casting shadows on the walls and god, his ass was even nicer without clothes on. Lance climbed into the steaming water and groaned sinking into it.

"Keith, hurry up this is honestly so great." Keith didn't need a second invitation. He was naked and sinking into the water beside Lance. He practically melted into the water and hadn't realized how achy his body was until he felt all of his muscles relax. Keith could feel how hard he was and he was so glad Lance didn't seem to notice. He glanced over at his perfect boyfriend who's eyes were closed and a look of peace on his beautiful face. Keith leaned over and kissed his neck softly getting a small smile from the boy. At this point Keith was throbbing and was mentally doing anything to get his mind off the fact Lance was naked next to him. Dead puppies. Old naked ladies. Anything he could think of. Lance opened his eyes and looked over at Keith with a smile and held up his glass of wine to him. Keith clinked his own against Lance's.

"We made it." Lance said as they toasted. Keith took a sip and sighed loving how this night had turned out. Lance took a sip and gagged a little but managed to swallow the foul liquid. Keith barked in laughter and took Lance's glass pouring it into his own.

"I don't know how you can drink that." Lance laughed with Keith at his own reaction. Lance leaned in closer to Keith his eyes low and his eyelashes casting shadows onto his face. Keith could feel his body heating up with how close he was.

"I'm thirsty though" Lance barely whispered and all of Keith's efforts to get rid of his boner dissipated and it was hard as ever. Dammit.


	15. Chapter 15

The next thing Keith knew Lance was climbing onto his lap with his arms wrapped around his neck. Their lips met and Lance's fingers tangled themselves in his hair. A small moan escaped from Keith feeling Lance on top of him. What was Lance thinking? Was he finally ready? Lance smiled against his lips at the sound. Lance pulled away before trailing kisses down his jawbone onto his neck. Keith closed his eyes enjoying the sensation. Keith let his hands slide up Lance's legs resting on his ass. A breath caught in Keith's throat feeling Lance's hand travel down his chest. He grabbed Lance's hands before they could reach his groin.

"Lance... I don't think we should do it tonight." Lance sat back a bit honestly stunned to hear that from Keith of all people. He had tried all night to build the courage to do this and now he doesn't want too.

"Is it me..? Do you not want to because I did something.. Did I-" He was cut off with a kiss from Keith. He pulled away with a smile before brushing some hair from Lance's face.

"Trust me babe, it's not you. I wouldn't like anything more then to bend you over and have at you but if that happens, you won't be able to walk tomorrow let alone dance. It's not you, it's the timing." he said leaning in again for a kiss. Lance relaxed a bit and thought it was a good call. He met Keith's lips once again. Keith pulled away slightly with a smirk as let his own hands move down to grip Lance's member. He was happy to see that he was able to turn him on so much. Lance sucked in a breath feeling Keith's grip.

"But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun." Keith said his voice just above a whisper. Lance gasped softly as Keith moved his hand along his length swiping this thumb over the head frequently. Lance groaned closing his eyes letting his head fall back as he tried to control his breathing. He had masturbated before sure but this was totally different, he hadn't been felt by someone else before. Keith couldn't stop his own noises hearing them from the boy on top of him. God he wanted him so bad. Keith's free hand made it's way to his own length and he pumped them both a mix of gasps and moans mixed together. Lance's nails dug into Keith's shoulders and Keith felt him clench up on top of him and knew it was almost time. His hands worked faster and he watched Lance's face change as he climaxed on top of Keith. Lance's body shuddered as he released into Keith's hands. Keith didn't need another second either and he felt himself climax and the evidence was mixed in with the bubbly water and they both ended laughing and resting their foreheads against each other.

"I think I'm doomed." Keith said stroking Lance's cheek. Lance smiled over at him and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"And why's that?" He asked. Lance definitely enjoyed that and felt crazy for waiting so long. He could just imagine what the rest would be like.

"I could barely last five minutes like this, let alone once I get you completely. I'll need to work on my endurance so I don't disappoint." He laughed and gently guided Lance off his lap.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Whether it's 5 minutes or 5 hours, It'll be with you so it doesn't matter how long it lasts." Lance said standing up. Keith's eyes traveled down his body and still didn't understand how he got so lucky. How can someone be pretty but totally sexy at the same time. It blew his mind. Lance held out a hand to Keith and pulled him up, they just stared at each other with stupid dopey smiles.

"We should shower the watery semen off of ourselves." Keith chuckled and the two stepped out of the contaminated hot tub. Lance agreed and followed Keith into the bathroom. Once the shower was running Lance was the first to hop in and start bathing himself. Keith stepped in and came up behind him admiring the view. He took some body wash into his palms, rubbing them together before running his hands across Lance's back lathering him up. Lance appreciated the extra set of hands and let Keith work his magic. Keith was always good at massages and figured a massage would help his auditions tomorrow. His hands kneaded and rubbed all the kinks and knots out of Lance's shoulders and back. Lance groaned enjoying it a little too much and was embarrassed at getting hard over a back rub. Keith noticed and turned Lance towards him.

"Seems we have a.." His eyes glanced down assessing the situation, " Rather large problem. We should take care of that soon" He said enjoying the red flush crossing Lance's face. Keith lowered himself to the ground on his knees in front of the red faced boy.

"Keith wait..you don't have too" He said his voice cracking a bit. His nerves were back full force. It was weird having him be so..close to it.

"I know I don't have too. I want to." He smiled before gladly taking all of Lance into his mouth.

After there steamy shower Lance was snuggled into the plush bed waiting for Keith to join him. He couldn't get his mind off of the evening's extra curricular activities, Keith was a pro. His attention was brought to Keith as he climbed into bed and snuggled into Lance.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Keith asked leaving light kisses on Lance's jaw.

"No but yes. I'm terrified but also excited. It's a mix of emotion." Lance replied closing his eyes. He soon fell asleep having been worn out from the day's events. Keith was afraid to sleep in fear the nightmare from earlier would come back. Keith realized during their dinner that night was scared of losing Lance. Watching him and Allura discuss their future so excitedly helped him realize it. He had grown real feelings for this kid and wanted to have a future with him too. But he was terrified something would happen and he would lose Lance. He closed his eyes and instead focused his thoughts on that evening and how amazing it had turned out. Lance had an actual body of a God and it was all his. He would fight tooth and nail o keep Lance, to keep him happy. Keith listened to his soft, even breathing and soon fell asleep to the steady thump of their heartbeats.


	16. Chapter 16

Keith was half aware of Lance's absence next to him. He rolled over and laid an arm out to feel an empty cold spot. He opened his eyes and the room was empty, he heard rustling in the other room and assumed it was Lance getting ready for his big auditions. They didn't start until 10 am luckily so they were able to sleep in a while. Keith glanced at the clock and groaned. It was 7am. The grumpy, half asleep boy sat up and crawled out of bed and zombie walked into the other room rubbing his eyes. He was greeted with a pleasant surprise of Lance on the ground his legs spread over his head stretching his legs out.

"Dude, as hot as this is, it's 7 am. You need to sleep." Keith grumped plopping onto the squishy sofa. Lance moved to sit into his splits and worked on stretching his back.

"I couldn't sleep anymore. I'm too excited" He said going into a back bend resting his head on his thighs. Keith was impressed and joined Lance on the floor.

"Can you teach me some stretches?" He questioned. He was no where near as flexible but he was interested in trying at least. Lance grinned and fell out of his position and crawled over to Keith, on all fours Keith noticed, he definitely liked it.

"First we have to warm you up. I don't want you to pull anything." Lance said and demonstrated by sitting flat and extending his legs then folding his upper half over his legs to touch his toes. "You want to get your nose to your knee in this one" He instructed looking sideways at Keith. Keith bent forward and could manage to touch his toes but couldn't get low enough to touch his nose to anything close to his knees. Lance chuckled a bit and went behind Keith to gently push him forward so he could get a good stretch.

"These are all stretches to help get your hamstrings and thigh muscles stretched so you can get into your splits. "Lance explained and moved into the next stretch, the butterfly. Keith brought both feet together and pushed his knees down as far as they could comfortably go. Lance easily placed both legs on the ground and even bent forward to rest his body on the ground. Keith was a little bit jealous.

"No fair, you're made from elastic" Keith grumped and gave up sitting criss-cross applesauce. Lance just laughed a little before sitting up.

"Nah, just been stretching for over a decade. " Lance stood up and grabbed foam blocks from a duffel bag nearby. He stacked two atop each other before sliding into his splits one leg higher then the other resting on the tower of blocks. Keith grimaced slightly at the painful looking sight.

"Once you have your splits you have to overstretch them so you can keep all of your flexibility and continue increasing it." Lance replied at Keith's reaction. "Over splits are the only way I can feel a stretch anymore" He laughed softly. Maybe he was made from elastic. Keith stood up and made his way to the small kitchen provided shaking his head.

"What do you want for breakfast? They can make anything" Keith called out to his boyfriend in the other room.

"Just some fruit and a glass of milk sounds good." Lance called moving to his middle splits. Keith rolled his eyes and ordered the whole shebang. Pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, hash browns, the whole course. Lance needed to enjoy his weekend and just treat himself. Once the food was ordered Keith rejoined Lance in the living room. He sat and watched the pretty tan boy practically bend in half in multiple positions.

"You know, I don't think you realize how freaky you can get in the bedroom with a body like that." Keith mused unable to keep his mind clean seeing all this. It didn't help Lance was only wearing a rather short pair of blue shorts. He didn't leave much to the imagination did he? He was way more of a tease then he probably meant to be. Lance kicked his leg over from where it had been allowing him to sit up.

"Yeah? Well we'll have to just find out huh?" He winked and stood up rolling his shoulders. He was feeling good after working his muscles out. Keith couldn't wait to find out. Lance motioned for Keith to join him and Keith came over to him not knowing what he needed.

"Can you lift my leg for me?" Keith was a little surprised and confused not knowing what he meant. "Sorry, like can you help push my leg up when I lift it so I can stretch it more?" Lance explained for him.

"Are your legs not already warm?" Keith wondered aloud but lifted his leg anyway. Lance kept motioning for higher and higher until they were nose to nose with Lance's leg straight up in the air. Damn, what an angle to go at. Keith reddened slightly realizing how close they were and how there wasn't even an inch of fabric between him and Lance's ass.

"This helps stretch my hips." Lance said quietly getting a little red too. Keith closed the gap leaving a soft kiss on his lips. They moved onto the second leg but this time Keith couldn't will his hard on away and he groaned feeling his pajama pants grow uncomfortably tight.

"Nice view I take it?" Lance teased and just got a playful glare from Keith. Lance playfully ran his fingers down Keith's chest, vibrating his fingers on their journey to his waistband.

"Want me to take care of it?" He asked moving so his lips were brushing Keith's neck. Oh no. There was no saying no at this point. Keith let Lance's leg go and the two crashed onto the couch Lance laying lightly on top. Lance pulled away to sit up and crawled over him to straddle him while traveling up his shirt and pulling it off leaving Keith shirtless under him. Lance bit his lip softly never having been in the dominant position so far. Keith smiled and sat up and kissing Lance while one of his hands reached into his pants and pulling out his eager cock. Lance shifted nervously noticing Keith had girth, he couldn't forget to get some lube.

"You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. I'm just as happy to do it myself." Keith said to the ball of nerves called Lance.

"No no, I need to learn eventually right?" Lance smiled and gripped it with a trembling hand. Just at his light touch Keith jerked a little bit needing more and quick. Lance moved his hand up and down slowly at first but once he got a little more comfortable he sped up a bit more and Keith could barely stay still under him. He could cum just at the sight of Lance on him like this but he needed to control himself a little more. It was embarrassing to be such a puddle for Lance. Keith laid his head back closing his eyes letting every noise escape him. Lance was a natural at this and Keith gasped feeling his tongue flick on the head.

"Lance you don't hav-" but he was cut off with a loud moan feeling Lance fit his whole length into his pretty mouth. Keith's hands gripped the boys hair as he was sucked off perfectly. This kid had to have practiced. No one was born with no gag reflex. It only took a few minutes for Keith to feel the familiar waves start.

"Lance I can't hold off anymore" He barely got out in between pants. Lance popped his mouth off with a suction noise and a smile as wide as ever. Hands were replaced and Keith cried out as waves of pleasure struck him. Lance continued with his hands until Keith had finished his climax. Keith laid his head back and closed his eyes with a wide dopey smile plastered to his reddened face.

"Damn Lance, You're so perfect" he practically purred pulling the boy into a kiss. Lance smiled into the kiss and Lance couldn't help but feel proud of his accomplishment. Lance hopped off Keith so he could go clean himself up. Lance followed to wash his hands.

"You've done that before huh?" Keith asked looking over at his boyfriend who seemed to be glowing in pride.

"Nope! I guess I've watched enough porn though" He laughed and dried his hand off on a towel. He turned to walk away but Keith grabbed his waist and pulled him against him.

"Do you want some too?" Keith purred into Lance's ear before nipping at his neck. Lance wiggled his eyebrows going in for a kiss. Keith wrapped his arms under Lance's ass and pulled him up onto the bathroom counter. Keith moved his hands down to Lance's shorts and was about to pull them off when there was a light couple of taps on the door.

"Room service!" A voice called from the other side of the door. The two boys groaned in unison but Keith reluctantly went to fetch the breakfast. Lance hopped off the counter and fixed his hair before walking out. He walked out to two carts of food being rolled in. His eyes widened twice the size and his mouth dropped open a bit.

"Keith! I said milk and fruit, not half the restaurant!" Keith just grinned, thanked the worker and shut the door.

"Babe, we're in New York, we have to go big with everything here. Plus, when was the last time you had bacon?"

"Have you seen me? I wouldn't look like this if I ate bacon" Lance said walking over unable to hide the loud stomach gargles. Man, bacon sure did smell good.

"Live a little babe. Plus you dance enough you'll burn it off." Keith said wiggling a piece of the smoked meat in front of Lance. Lance rolled his eyes taking it into his mouth and immediately regretting never eating bacon. He groaned savoring every bite. Keith just laughed and started to dish them up a large plate of the delicious food. They both sat down at the table and dug into their breakfast. Lance was shoving in forkfuls and barely chewing and Keith couldn't help but stare at him with a slightly raised eyebrow. Keith realized something in that moment and he felt a new wave of fear wash over him. I think I love him.


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of the morning went by quickly with Lance running about making sure he had everything in order for the busy day ahead of him. Keith was sitting on the couch just watching quietly deep in thought. A while later the two stood in the doorway, Lance carrying a duffel over his shoulder.

"Allura is down stairs already, Go explore New York and find some good spots we can visit." Lance said leaning in giving Keith a kiss. He was surprised when Keith pulled away before their lips could touch.

"You should hurry." was all Keith said. He kept his eyes low unable to look at the mixed emotions on Lance's face. Everything inside of Keith just wanted to smooch his face and kiss all the worry away but he knew he couldn't. Couldn't stay. Couldn't let himself fall for this kid. He had to go.

"Keith.. What's wrong?" Lance said the pain clear in his voice. Since breakfast Keith had been acting strange and wouldn't even look Lance in the eye. Keith just shrugged and backed out of the door way.

"Good luck today Lance." He said before shutting the door leaving a stunned boy on the other side. Lance felt a pit in his stomach knowing he must have done something to upset Keith. He would have marched back in the room and demanded an explanation but Allura was calling him on his phone and noticed he would be late if he didn't leave now. His heart was torn between his boyfriend and his auditions but decided to head to the elevators. He watched the door of his room from the elevator praying Keith would come out and hug him for good luck but his heart got heavy as the elevator doors started closing and the door never opened. Keith never came.

The ride over to the academy was silent as Lance tried to calm his nerves down, he wasn't nervous for his auditions but nervous that he may have messed up his relationship somehow. Allura looked over at the unusually quiet boy beside her and put a hand on his knee.

"Lance.. What's wrong? Today is the biggest day of your life. You should be ecstatic" She said worriedly. She'd never seen Lance like this before, the look on his face as if he was fighting back tears. All she got in reply was a small shake of the head and she just scooted a seat over in the cab and wrapped her arms around him. They rested their heads against each other and rode the rest of the way in silence. They arrived to the academy a while after and once they got out of the taxi they were thrown into chaos. So many people running and chatting excitedly. Lance started getting excited himself seemingly forgetting his troubled feelings. He broke out into a smile earning a grin from Allura. She took his hand and they entered the building excitedly. The line for registering was crazy long and there were only about 40 men in the 130 people who go in. Lance knew they were always looking for males so he had that advantage.

"So, you feel ready?" Allura asked as she was rubbing out his tense shoulders. She wasn't allowed passed the lobby since she wasn't auditioning so she wanted Lance to feel good before he went in, he wouldn't have any one to comfort him after this. "What happened this morning?"

Lance sighed softly and shrugged," I honestly don't know. Keith just.. was upset at me and I have no idea why. I mean, the morning started out perfect. I don't know what I did." He had been replaying the mornings events over and over trying o figure out where it went wrong.

"Well Lance, as upsetting as that is don't you dare let some guy throw you off today. No one is more important then you and your audition today. " She said giving his cheek a quick kiss.

"Thanks.. I'm trying to just push it to the back of my mind." He wasn't going to let himself get into a funk. He deserved to be here and to get in and he couldn't do that if he was in his head all day worrying about small things,but Keith wasn't small, he cared more then he should about him and knowing he did something to upset him killed him inside. Auditions ended at 7pm so he just had to wait until then to fix things.

It took about half an hour to get everyone checked in and numbered. Lance and Allura hugged for a while and she gave him one last pep talk before all 130 dancers shuffled out of the lobby into the school. Allura watched Lance go with a proud smile. She couldn't wait for him to come up here. Once he was out of sight Allura decided to head back to the hotel and hopefully get some answers from Keith as to why he would pull something like this on Lance's big day.

Keith made his way from the kitchen to the dining area making sure to clean up the mess from breakfast. Room service took the carts away leaving Keith alone in the quiet room. His eyes wandered to the Jacuzzi and he couldn't help but smile a bit remembering last night. He sank onto the couch and put his head into his hands. He had to figure out what to do, did he stay and open himself up to Lance and hope he wouldn't get hurt again? Or did he run. Either way someone would get hurt. If he left now Lance would think he was only in it for the sex right? He didn't want Lance to ever think he wasn't good enough because damn he was perfect. It was Keith who wasn't perfect. Keith knew what he had to do and stood up. He grabbed his suitcase he had packed earlier and wheeled it to the door. He opened the door and looked back over his shoulder before shutting the door behind him. He felt his throat tighten as he rode the elevator down. He hoped Lance would do well and get in. Getting accepted would help Lance get over Keith, at least he hope it would. Once the elevators opened he rolled his luggage out of the lobby. Half of him was begging him to turn around and go back but he couldn't let himself care again. He wouldn't survive another heartbreak like he did with Shiro. A taxi pulled up beside Keith and with one more glance at the hotel Keith loaded his suitcase and slid into the taxi.

"To the airport please" He said his voice caching at the end. He watched the hotel get farther and farther away before turning around and deciding not to look back.

Around 1pm the dancers were allowed an hour break for lunch. Allura met up with Lance who was already looking tired.

"Man, I don't think I have ever done so many Plies in my life." He groaned flopping onto the cool concrete ground of the lobby. Allura handed him a fruit bowl and a water bottle and he gratefully took it.

"How do you think you're doing?" She wondered biting into a carrot. Lance nodded his mouth full of raspberries.

"Good I think. It's hard to tell because there's so many of us you don't know they're looking at." He said wiping his mouth after a long gulp of water. Lance took out his phone scrolling through his contacts before clicking on the familiar number of Keith.

'Hey, I'm on lunch, maybe we could talk?' He sent it and sat his phone down hoping for a quick response. Time ticked by until there was only 5 minutes left of their break. To Lance's disappointment, no text from Keith. Allura gave him a quick hug and a good luck before he headed back into for the last half of his audition.

7pm came around and the lobby was packed again full of sweaty exhausted dancers. Allura weaved herself through the crowd until she found Lance.

"Hey!" She greeted bringing him into a hug.

"Careful, I probably stink" He laughed and the two made their way outside. They hailed a cab and started their journey to the hotel.

"They'll post the list of who got through at 9pm." Lance said melting into the seat of the cab. Man he was tired. The only thing that got him through the day was being able to see Keith soon.

"I can't wait to see your name on the list" Allura chirped excitedly having every ounce of faith he made it to the second round. "Any word from Keith?"

"No.. nothing. " He said feeling the knot in his stomach return.

"Want me to stay with you a while?" She offered and Lance shook his head.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you at the dinner tonight." He said with a small smile. He waved a farewell to her and made his way up to his room. The dinner started at 8pm and all dancers were expected to show to celebrate. All Lance wanted to do was sleep, and see Keith. He swiped his key card and opened the door. The room was dark and quiet and as Lance flipped on some lights his heart sank. There was no sign of Keith or any of his things. He left. Completely gone.


	18. Chapter 18

Allura tightened Lance's tie and straightened it out before smoothing down his collar. As soon as Lance realized Keith was gone he called Allura and she was over in a second. The two didn't talk about what happened instead trying to focus on the dinner and the list. Once Lance was all suited up he took Allura's arm and they walked down the hall together. The only thing on his mind was where Keith was, why he left, what he did wrong. His head was a jumbled mess and he didn't notice Allura was talking to him.

"Sorry, what?" He apologized knowing it wasn't fair how he was acting. They had been together less then a month, why did he feel so bad about him leaving?

"Lance come on. This is your night. Please try and enjoy it, you worked so hard for this." Allura said but she understood what he must be feeling. If she ever saw the asshole with a mullet she'd give him a huge talking too. She warned him not to hurt Lance.

"I know I know. I'll try." As the elevator doors opened Lance had a flare of hope Keith would be standing on the other side with an apology. To his dismay, no Keith. He sighed slightly feeling his chest tighten again. Allura grabbed his hand reassuringly earning a smile and the two hailed a cab and were on their way to the academy.

Once they arrived the two made their way through hundreds of people and into the large dining hall. They were all assigned a seat at a table and once they sat down they realized an empty chair next to Lance's with a small name card reading: Keith. Allura grabbed it off quickly, wadded it up, and threw it away.

"He is no longer invited" She smiled and sat down next to Lance. The two chatted about the second day of auditions and what they held for him if he made it. The second day started out with the same technique class and then the second half was the solo and duet performances. The reason behind having them perform was to see how well they danced on stage by themselves and with others. They wanted to see if you had what it took on the big stage not just in the classroom. The lights dimmed slightly signaling they were ready to start. Lance gave up his hopes of Keith rushing in and just turned his attention to the stage in front.

"Welcome dancers! I am so glad to see so many of you here today and I wanted to welcome you and congratulate each and everyone of you on your hard work today." A tall woman in a pantsuit stood in front of the room. She was the director of the Academy Lance soon learned.

"As you all know, only 30 of you have made it into tomorrow's judging. Choosing so little people was a hard decision because each one of you possessed such greatness, it made our jobs very hard.. Nonetheless, we want to list off the names of those who did in fact make it so we may honor them with this delightful dinner tonight." She concluded and a man came up onto stage handing her a large envelope. Lance couldn't take his eyes off the envelope thinking maybe if he stared he'd be able to see if his name was written on the paper inside. As she opened it and pulled out the piece of paper something in the far corner caught Lance's eye. He wasn't sure if it was the way they barreled through the door or if it was the red bow tie that stood out but whichever it was caused Lance to glance over. His heart leapt from his chest and he almost cried out in happiness seeing Keith frantically looking around. They locked eyes from across the room and Keith immediately made his way over. Allura was huffing behind Lance muttering negative things but Lance ignored her over the moon Keith had come back. A warm tear traveled down his cheek and he wiped it away quickly not wanting anyone to see how happy he was. Keith was only a couple of feet away before Lance was wrapped around him. Keith hugged him back and buried his face into the tan boys neck. Luckily they were in the back corner so they weren't interrupting anything. Once their emotional hug ended Keith took his seat next to Lance and smiled apologetically at a seething Allura. He would be hearing about this afterwards. Keith leaned over and whispered to Lance.

"I'll explain after, promise" Lance just looked over and squeezed his hand in response. He didn't care, he was just happy he was here now.

Keith had made it to the airport and had boarded the plane but as soon as he heard the engine start he had to get off. Everything in him won him over and he demanded they stop the plane and let him off. Then he rushed back to the hotel but realized it had been so late and everyone was already at the dinner probably. He had changed in the cab on the way praying to all Gods he would make it in time. He was so angry with himself for leaving, he had let fear control his actions and he couldn't imagine what he put Lane through. God he was so sorry.

The lady cleared her throat after reading an opening statement and before reading names aloud. This was it.

"The names I call are the lucky dancers moving on. Bethany Anderson, Abigail Grimm, Marcus Taylor.." Lance lost count of the names after 10 and he grew ill knowing there weren't many left and his hadn't been called.

"Johnathon Fair-child, Mary Stewart, Sarah Harding, Jessica Carter, and last but definitely not least, Lance McClain."

The room exploded in cheers and hollers once she concluded. Lance wasn't ashamed of his tears this time and let them fall as he was bear hugged by both Keith and Allura who were cheering as well. He hadn't thought he made it but he did. HE MADE IT BITCHES. It took a while for everyone to settle down and once they were all seated gain the food came. So much food, it was a 4 course meal, for over 200 people. It was incredible and Lance hadn't even seen so much food in one place.

"Lance! I'm so happy for you" Allura said before shoveling a spoonful of mashed potatoes. She moaned in delight. The mood in the room was light and happy as everyone enjoyed the dinner. Lance's favorite course was the dessert, cakes, cookies, pastries of all kinds.

"Man, here goes my figure" He joked taking a rather large slice of Cherry cake and a pastry. Him and Keith ended up sharing it as Lance had already eaten too much. After an hour and a half of celebration Lance was about ready to fall asleep and they excused themselves calling it a night. Keith helped Lance to the cab and got him in before shutting the door. Before he could make it to the other side to get in Allura stopped him with her arms crossed and a very scary mom look on her face.

"Look, Allura, there's no excuse for what happened and I-" He was cut off with a look from her and she marched up to him.

"Listen here. I warned you not to hurt him didn't I? You know what happened when you left him today? You're lucky you didn't throw him off his game. If he hadn't made it in, it would have been your fault. You got lucky because you came back. I was ready to hunt you down. Don't you dare pull that again. Got it?" She finished jabbing a strong finger into his chest. Keith just stood there and took it knowing he deserved it. She shoved past him and got into the front seat of the cab. Keith made it to the other side and climbed in. Lance was already dozing and they hadn't even left yet. Keith scooted over letting Lance's head fall onto his shoulder. Keith closed his eyes and just listened to Lance's soft breathing so glad he had gotten off that plane.


	19. Chapter 19

Allura was reluctant to leave Keith alone with Lance but knew Lance needed his rest. She gave Keith one last nasty look before heading home herself. Keith helped a half asleep Lance up to the room. Once they were in the room he helped Lance out of his clothes and into bed. Keith unpacked his stuff quietly letting the sleepy boy rest. Once he was in his night wear he crawled into bed next to the bundle of blankets containing Lance. Once Keith was situated Lance wrapped himself around Keith laying his head on his chest. Keith didn't mind a bit and wrapped his arms around him.

"Why'd you leave?" Keith's breath stopped short hearing the soft words. His face grew hot and he rubbed Lance's back softly. "Was it something I did?" Lance turned his head to look up at Keith.

"No Lance. Not at all." He started and sighed running his free hand through his hair. He wasn't good at talking about feelings and stuff and didn't enjoy it. But he owed Lance an explanation. What should he say? He was a coward and ran away because he had grown feelings for him? Lance sat up to get a better look at him.

"Then why? Obviously something happened to make you decided to just drop everything and leave. If you aren't into me that's fine. Just tell me before you leave. Or is it that you just got tired of waiting? I offered it to you last night but you turned it down. Or is it that I'm not adequate enough down there? Or is-" Keith's hand over Lance's mouth muffled the rest of his sentence.

"Lance. You are perfect. Everything about you is perfect. I left because I was scared because you're so perfect. I was scared because I've got all these feelings inside and I was scared that I'd get hurt, so instead of me getting hurt I ran and hurt you instead. It's not you. It was me." He uncovered Lance's mouth so he could reply if he needed. "Trust me, you're more then adequate down there. I admit in the beginning it may have been about the sex but that's the whole point. Lance McClain you've changed me into a better person and I was scared of it. And I will regret that decision for a long time and will spend my time making sure you never feel bad about yourself ever again. I promise you that."

Lance just looked at him and then laid down again. "Good" Was all the said before snuggling in for sleep. Keith rolled his eyes slightly at his reaction but was glad to see it calmed Lance down. He ran his hands softly through his soft brown hair until they both fell asleep.

The next morning Keith was up before Lance this time and was flipping through a travel had been supposed to explore New York and find all the cool spots for him and Lance to go to but he obviously didn't get to that part. Tomorrow they had the whole day to explore and have fun before they learned the results so it had to be perfect.

"Good morning" Keith looked up to see a sleepy Lance leaning against the door frame. He looked so cute in his little lion slippers and bathrobe.

"Good morning" Keith replied and motioned towards the kitchen. "Coffee is done." Lance's face lit up to the good news and he made his way to the coffee pot. Lance came back in and sat down next to him sipping the steaming beverage.

"I was worried when I woke up and you weren't there." He said looking over at Keith from the top of his mug.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep but didn't want to wake you. You were pretty tired last night. " Lance nodded softly sipping more of his coffee.

"So why did you leave yesterday?" Keith inwardly groaned. He must have been too tired to remember the conversation, and now he had to say all those gross things again.

"You don't remember last night? I explained it in bed." Lance broke out into a smile.

"Yeah.. I do. I just wanted to hear it again." Keith tossed a throw pillow from the sofa at him,

"Hey! I have coffee here" Lance huffed with a smile. He understood why Keith did what he did so he couldn't stay mad at him. His ex messed him up so it was job to change those bad memories with happy ones. Lance walked over and grabbed the magazine from Keith's hands and tossed it aside. He climbed on top and straddled him setting his coffee on the table next to them.

"You have some making up to do for yesterday so you better get on it" He said leaning in. Keith happily obliged cupping his face bringing their lips together. These kisses were different then the ones before. They held more passion and promise. They would have continued all morning if an alarm didn't go off telling Lance to start getting ready.

"Why can't we just skip today so I can keep kissing you?" Keith groaned exploring his neck leaving trails of kisses.

"We're just pausing promise." Lance wiggled out from under Keith heading into the bedroom to pack his bag. He was excited to finally be performing. He felt strongest with his duet with Allura. Man they were going to kill it.

"Remember Keith, You have to be there at 3pm to get a seat." Lance called from the bathroom as he was changing. Keith quickly added the time to his phones alarm system. Friends and family were allowed to watch the performance part of the auditions and Keith was excited to see all Lance's hard work pay off. Once Lance was dressed and ready he came out of the bathroom. Keith couldn't stop staring with how nice he looked in those leggings, they left nothing to the imagination and as much as he loved it it made him heated thinking about others looking.

"You better put sweats on over those mister. I don't want others staring at what's mine." Lance rolled his eyes but went back into the bedroom.

"Yes mom!" He replied sarcastically even though he didn't mind Keith being over protective. It was cute. After Lance was a little more covered they made their way to the lobby. Keith stayed with Lance until a cab pulled up. Lance started towards the car but Keith grabbed his arm swinging him into him for a kiss.

"Good luck." He whispered earning a light blush from the other boy.

"Thanks, I'll see you soon" Keith watched the cab go then hailed his own. Time to do some exploring. He had a whole night planned for tonight and maybe, just maybe, if he was lucky they'd take it to the next level. That meant Keith had some shopping to do to for some necessary supplies. He traveled all around the big city searching for the perfect place to take Lance. He had planned to go to a nice dinner place then take Lance onto the water for a late night canoe rides they offered. They put out lanterns and it was supposed to be super romantic so it sounded perfect. Then he was going to bring him back o a decked out hotel room with roses and candles and the whole deal and it grossed Keith out at the sappiness but he knew Lance would love it and that is all that mattered. He was actually nervous about tonight which is weird for him after his history. He just needed it to be perfect because Lance deserved the world.

Keith was at the Academy early to get a good seat and was able to get the perfect seat in the middle. Just close enough to see but far enough away he wouldn't have to strain his neck to see. Lance and Allura were performing a Pas de Duex called "Bluebird and Princess Florine" From The Sleeping Beauty. Keith had never seen that but from what he saw in rehearsal it looked hard. They did the Duets first so the partners weren't waiting around all day. They announced Lance and Allura and the lights went down and the music started.

Keith was amazed at how fast the footwork was and was definitely impressed by their performance. They honestly looked professional all ready. Once the two finished they bowed and the whole room exploded in cheers and clapping. Keith was probably the loudest. They both looked so good there was no way Lance wasn't getting in!

A few more performances went y before Allura joined Keith in the audience.

"You guys looked incredible" Keith whispered as she sat down.

"Thank you! Lance did so well. I'm so proud of him." Allura had been worried stress would get the best of him but he performed flawlessly. "There's about 10 more or so before the solos start so buckle up. It'll be a long day." Allura warned. She didn't mind but someone who wasn't so into ballet might get bored. Keith was excited to watch it all though wanting to learn more about this art so he could relate to his boy.

It took about an hour for Lance's solo to come up. As soon as Lance stepped out onto stage you could tell he was nervous. Without Allura beside him he was falling apart. He had picked a rather difficult solo to show off his strengths but also his weaknesses. He felt like he'd throw up and then die in front of everyone.

"YOU GOT THIS LANCE. KILL IT" Keith shouted earning a laugh throughout the audience. Lance felt a little better after that vote of confidence and took his position and waited for his music to start. The room was quiet as Lance did his solo and Allura was hyper focused on every foot movement, every arm position. Keith heard her muttering corrections under her breath and got a little worried It looked like he was doing amazing but Keith didn't have an eye for this. Keith was awe struck with the performance, it was like he was floating with every leap. As soon as he landed the room exploded into cheers again and both Keith and Allura stood and clapped wildly for him. After everyone settled in Keith leaned over to Allura.

"From a pros eyes, how'd he do?" Keith hoped he had done well enough to get through.

"He kept letting his leg fall to different heights in his turns. We worked so much on consistency but he just hasn't mastered it quite yet. I'm not worried though They wanted them to pick a piece they struggled with to see their strengths and weaknesses. You could see his leaps were phenomenal but his turns needed work. They want to see if there is any room for improvement but that you're good enough to be able to do it well. In Lance's position his turns are really good but there is just the height problem but that is easily corrected with practice. I think he did well enough to get in. 100%" She explained and Keith nodded excited to hear it. Now they just had to wait.

(( The dances are based off these two:

Duet:  watch?v=BZe0TFU75rI

Solo:  watch?v=e7DaAW_on48 ))


	20. Chapter 20

The performance section of auditions ended and everyone filed out of the auditorium. Lance hadn't made it back to them yet so they waited out front. There was definitely really strong performances which worried Keith. It would be a really hard decision. He saw at least 6 amazing ones and only 5 were allowed in. Meaning the technique portion would be the deciding factor most likely. Hopefully Lance rocked that too. Keith perked up seeing a dashingly handsome guy bound down the stairs in a flurry of excitement.

"Did you guys see me up there? I kicked ASS" He cried across the room running towards them. Everyone in hearing distance laughed and Lance stopped in front of his two friends catching his breath. His hair was wet from a recent shower explaining why it took so long.

"You did so good" Allura said high fiving him. Keith couldn't stop smiling seeing how happy Lance was. He noticed another dancer staring at Lance with a look of disgust. He recalled seeing him perform and remembered he was one of the best ones. He didn't seem happy with Lance's enthusiasm. Keith hoped he didn't make it just because he seemed like a dick.

"I'll be right back. I have to turn in my number" Lance said and left the group and made his way through the crowd. Keith and Allura sat down on a bench and waited patiently for his return.

"Hey Keith.." Allura started getting his attention.

"If Lance doesn't make it I want you to be prepared. He may not act like it's a big deal but he'll be heartbroken about it. Just make sure you're there for him. Don't let him wallow in self pity and don't you dare let him stop dancing. He won't see it but he needs to keep dancing and try again until he gets in. He'll want to give up and say it's not worth it but don't let him stop. Lance has a real talent for this and he has what it takes to make it, he just needs to be pushed sometimes."

"Don't worry. I won't let him." Allura smiled a bit and looked up seeing Lance appear in the distance.

"Ready to go?" Lance asked coming towards them. The three made their way outside and parted ways soon after. It was around 6pm and the night was still young in the city that never slept.

"Not too tired for a night on the town are you?" Keith asked once they made it to their hotel room.

"Never! I'm more awake now after all that." Lance said stopping seeing a large box on the bed. On top laid a large bow and a small envelope addressed to Lance.

"Go ahead and open it. I'll be back soon to get you." Keith said giving him a quick kiss before heading out of the room. Lance got excited as he headed over to the box. What was Keith up to? He opened the box to reveal a whole outfit laid neatly inside. He pulled the items out and excitedly changing. He examined himself in the mirror and couldn't help but swoon over the outfit. The shoes were a nice dark brown leather Chukka style and the pants were form fitting but not too tight. The under shirt was nice navy blue button up that hugged him perfectly and on top a nice light jacket pulled the look together perfectly. Keith had a way of style. He looked like he belonged in New York now. The colors looked good against his bronze skin, Keith must have had Allura's help with this.

Keith returned and whistled seeing his tall handsome boyfriend admiring himself.

"Damn, looks way better on you then those mannequins. " He said looking him over.

"Why thank you" Lance winked feeling like million bucks. Keith held out his arm to Lance and they both headed out.

"So, where are we going?" Lance inquired as they headed down the sidewalk rather then calling a cab. Lance didn't mind the walk, the weather was perfect and they were able to see more of the city this way.

"That is a surprise" Keith couldn't help but feel pleased seeing other people stare at his boyfriend. Ha bitches, he's all mine. He thought towards a group of girls staring at them. He loved showing Lance off, he looked like he walked out of a magazine. The two walked hand in hand for a while until Keith stopped and turned down a small stone path in between two buildings. Lance looked around admiring the gorgeous architecture of the buildings surrounding them. The path opened up to reveal an outside patio with strung lights illuminating off the water. The water held ferry boats and canoes as people admired the view of the city.

"Keith this place is amazing!" Lance exclaimed turning circles.

"Just wait. After dinner is the best part" He said ad lead them to their seats. The dinner was the fanciest Lance has ever experienced. The steak alone was over $60 dollars but the way it just melted in your mouth made it all worth it. As the sun started to set Keith paid and stood up holding a hand out for Lance.

"Shall we continue?" Lance took his hand and was lead down to the water onto a small dock. A canoe awaited them and Keith climbed in first.

"Wait. What if we tip over?" Lance said never having been in a canoe before.

"Don't worry babe, I won't let it" He helped Lance into it and they sat down. Keith took the oar and paddled them out far enough to see most of the city all around. Lance's eyes were wide taking in all the views.

"You can see everything! Even the Statue of Liberty!"

"Just wait. It'll start soon." Keith said. He moved over and sat next to Lance wrapping an arm around him. As the sun dipped below the horizon a faint glow started at the shoreline. Soon the water and the sky was filling up wit soft twinkling lanterns. They were floating in a sea of the colorful glowing lanterns.

"I saw how you looked at the ones at the Pier and thought I'd take you to a bigger version" Keith laughed seeing Lance's reaction. "Plus you glow like a God in the light so I didn't mind"

The two sat enjoying the view as the lanterns floated and joined the stars. Lance glanced over to Keith and loved the way his eyes were shining. He was so getting laid tonight. Keith looked over catching his gaze and leaned in for a kiss. They heard a camera click and they looked over surprised at the nearby canoe snapping pictures of all the couples. The two laughed at the situation but didn't mind. They would want to remember this night.

Lance floated back to the room that night feeling so good after that evening. Lance had felt so confident earlier about taking it farther tonight but now that they were almost back to their room he got nervous. What if Keith was too rough? What if it hurt? All his worries vanished when he walked in to see a room full of candles and roses. He was shocked Keith would even consider something like this.

"How did you do all of this?" He looked around amazed. Keith out did himself tonight.

"Well, I definitely got some ideas from Allura. I just wanted you to be comfortable in case...you know. Things happen." Keith said just as nervous himself. What if he hurt Lance? What if he was too rough by accident?

"I love it" lance came up and took his hand leading Keith to the bedroom. It was now or never.


	21. Chapter 21

(( This whole chapter is smut so read at your own risk. It's been a while so don't judge XD))

Keith pulled Lance closer wanting to taste every part of him. His hands worked on undoing his jacket before tossing it aside. Lance helped with all the buttons on his shirt before ripping that off next. Lance worked on Keith's shirt his finger shaking slightly. Keith put his hand over Lance's to calm his nervous fingers.

"Lance, we'll go as slow as you want. " He said bringing him into a kiss again caressing his cheek softly. Lance continued on his shirt his hands not shaky anymore. Once it was off Lance explored Keith's chest with his hands outlining every muscle definition and leaving soft kisses on every freckle. Keith stroked his hair softly before pulling him into a kiss again. Keith gently pushed Lance backwards and onto the bed. Lance fell back gently pulling Keith on top of him. They only broke the kiss so Keith could undo his own pants. He shook them off and started on Lance's kissing every inch of skin as he pulled them down. Lance shivered under his lips tangling his fingers in the other boys long black hair. Both boys were left only in their boxers but instead of taking those off Keith pulled Lance into his lap kissing his neck making sure to leave a few marks. A soft moan escaped from Lance and he tilted his head further giving more neck for Keith.

"I have to make sure everyone knows you're mine" Keith said softly against his soft skin working his way down to his collar bone. He laid Lance on his back gently working his kisses down his chest, his hands traveling lightly over every part of his torso. The light touches drove Lance crazy and he turned into a worm underneath Keith. It almost tickled but in the best way. Keith stopped once he got to the waistband and took the band in his teeth before pulling them down.

"God that's hot" Lance groaned covering his face with his arm. Keith finished taking them off with his hands and threw them aside. He started kissing down his inner thigh down his leg and then making his way back up. Lance bit into his lip holding in his sounds but Keith stopped and looked up at him.

"Lance. I want to hear you. Don't hold anything in." He said and continuing up his thigh. Lance was self conscious when it came to sex noises, he didn't want to sounds stupid but once Keith made it up to his groin he couldn't contain them anymore. Keith smiled loving the sound he made knowing it was because of him. His tongue ran down the length of Lance's cock making him quiver and moan louder. Keith took just the head into his mouth playfully flicking his tongue across it. He found it fun driving Lance crazy like this. Now that Lance was fully turned on he moved up his body again leaving a light kiss on his lips. He sat up and tore off his own boxers leaving both boys exposed. Lance's eyes widened slightly seeing Keith's cock again.

"There is no way that's going to fit" he squeaked scared for his ass.

"I promise you it will." Keith crawled back so Lance could turn over. Lance rolled onto his stomach getting nervous again.

"Will it hurt?" he asked looking behind him. Keith was kissing down his back and looked up.

"No. We'll make sure you're ready first. Promise." Lance wasn't sure what that meant but he trusted Keith knew what he was doing. "You just have to relax babe" He said continuing down his back. He nipped at an ass cheek earning a soft yelp from Lance.

"Hey!" He said unable to contain a laugh. "Don't eat my ass!"

"Oh just you wait Lance McClain." Lance reddened as Keith's face neared his hole. All his worries melted away feeling his tongue flick the opening. He had no idea how sensitive it was bu damn it felt god. He buried his face into the pillows moaning uncontrollably as Keith went to town. Keith grinned and pulled away and stuck a finger into his mouth making sure it was well covered in saliva before slowly pushing it into Lance. Lance gasped but it turned into moan and he buried his face deeper into the pillows embarrassed.

"Does that feel good?" Keith asked to make sure it didn't hurt. Lance just nodded not trusting his voice to work. Keith worked his his finger trying to find a certain small bundle of nerves and he knew he had found it when Lance jerked forward and cried out in pleasure. Keith was throbbing at this point but he had to be patient. Keith added another finger until he got three in comfortably. He took them out and reach over to the nightstand pulling out a bottle of lube. He popped the cap and squirted a good amount into his hands before rubbing it on himself and onto Lance's opening. He pulled Lance's ass up so he was on all fours. Lance was trying to calm down but he couldn't help being a little scared. He felt Keith rubbing his tip on his hole and Lance clenched up.

"Relax babe. It'll be great I promise." He cooed feeling Lance relax a bit under him. Keith wanted Lance completely relaxed before going in so his arm wrapped around his waist and gripping his cock. His hands worked on his length until Lance was practically begging for him to finish him.

"No no. You don't get too yet' Keith said positioning himself behind him again. He pushed his tip in ever so gently and continued hearing Lance more then enjoy it. He pushed himself all the way in his cock being sucked into his tight ass and he had to suck in a breath and halt for a second so he could will down his orgasm. He had to hold off a little longer. Lance wiggled his ass eagerly wanting more and Keith pulled out a bit just to push back in. His hands grabbed Lance's hips to keep him steady increasing speed. Keith kept changing angles throughout looking for that perfect spot. It didn't take long to find it and Lance turned into a puddle of moans as his fists tightened onto the sheets.

"Feel good?" Keith barely managed. This was so worth the wait.

"I need more" Lance groaned loudly. Keith was soon pounding him and they both were probably way too noisy but neither cared. Keith made sure to slow down as well as change the depth wanting to drag it out as long as possible. He never wanted to get out. Keith pulled out completely getting a complaint from Lance but it was only a long enough pause for Kieth to flip him onto his back. He lifted Lance's leg to get a good angle and entered again from the front. He wanted to see Lance's face as he fucked the shit out of him. As sappy as it sounded Lance was beautiful even know. His head tilted back , mouth open letting every noise escape, It was a sight to see for sure. Keith bent down kissing at his neck a he sped up ramming himself deep. He pulled his face back feeling Lance start to clench around him, it was time. He rode Lance until he felt himself on the edge and feeling Lance's orgasm tighten his ass around him pushed him over the edge too. He rode out their orgasms and only stopped once they both had finished completely. It was so hot that Lance didn't even need to touch himself to cum for him. He pulled out slowly and and laid down Lance's trembling leg. In all of his life, That was by far the best sex Keith had had so far. Easily. Keith flopped beside Lance both boys fighting to catch their breath. Lance was still riding the high and just laid there, his head still leaking slightly. Keith admired the view, Lance's semen glowed against his tan stomach. Keith was surprised at how much of a cock slut Lance turned out to be.

They laid together for a while longer before Keith suggested a shower. Poor Lance was a mess. Keith helped Lance out of bed and found it amusing at his inability to walk straight.

"Good thing we waited huh?" He said amusingly.

"So worth it" Lance said carefully stepping to the shower once it was warm enough. Keith hopped in as well deciding to help was him off. Half of the mess was his anyways. At the slightest of touch from Keith Lance's cock was just as perky again.

"Jeez. You are a slut" Keith groaned. The two had at each other again in the shower and once again once they got back into the bed. Lance had stamina for days and even Keith could barely keep up. He wore a condom the last time to contain half the mess and decided to lick the other half clean.

After their long night Lance was finally sound asleep against Keith and he glanced at the clock. 4am. Damn, Lance was going to kill him at this rate. He snuggled into Lance and just enjoyed his scent as he drifted off.

((That's it for Book 1 folks! Does Lance make it into the Ballet Academy? Do him and Keith move to The big Apple togther? Find out in Book 2!))


End file.
